Sometimes It Be That Way
by lutz-chan
Summary: [Haru x Kyou] fluff, angst, yaoi [11 chapters, 4 gaiden, complete]
1. A Reason

Disclaimer: HAha! If they belonged to me - Kagura would be dead, Kyou and Haru would be together..and there would be much smut involved! But they're not mine, and I was jossed, hence AU.

* * *

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_A Reason_

Once again, he was lost. Not that he really minded as it got him away from the more psychotic elements of his family. He himself was considerably psychotic in his own right. Having two personalities wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, but it was an excellent excuse all in all, the blame for his random outbursts was never really cast on him. Well, on his 'white' side at least. 

Hatsuharu looked up as rain began to fall in a slight drizzle. He sighed; not only was he lost, but now he was going to get thoroughly soaked to boot. What a day.

•••

Kyou's day had gone from bad to worse. He was trying to sort out all his jumbled thoughts at a deserted park when it had begun to rain. It started out light at first, then turned into a steady downpour. He had taken shelter in a children's playhouse that was in the park. It opened on one side to a slide, but it had a roof to keep most of the rain out. Kyou drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them in a dry corner of the wooden structure as he watched the rain pool on the far side by the slide.

The rain only served to drive his mood down into a deeper depression. Kagura had told him today that the only reason she had wanted anything to do with him initially was because he was more of a monster than she considered herself. He told her he understood, but that didn't quell the numbing ache he felt in his heart.

He had never felt any sort of love for her, that was true, but when she told him _that_, it only served to stab the knife of loneliness deeper into his near dead heart. He really couldn't be loved. Love was something that would never exist for him, just like Akito and Yuki had said.

He was a worthless creature.

For a while he dwelled on Tohru and her undying compassion and loyalty. She was the only one it seemed, besides his Shishou, that gave a damn about him. He tried to imagine a life with her, wondering if he would be able to love her. Yet he didn't know _what_ love was, and he was sure it was more of a brotherly love he felt towards her in the long run. She doted on Yuki just as much, if not more than she did on him. Kyou was grateful that she was in his life at least; she would always be there for him in her own way.

His train of thought came back to what Kagura had said to him. She claimed to truly love him now, but in no way did he want to be forced into marrying her. He would rather be locked away forever than be forced into that.

Dropping his face to his knees he shivered involuntarily at the thought of being put in that cage. No matter what the circumstances of his life, he never wanted to be forced into that darkness. Yet it was his horrid luck that let him be born the Cat. It was his fate.

He would have to accept his fate someday, and only now he let himself realize that he wouldn't be able to live with his Shishou at the dojo. By deluding himself for so long, he had come to believe his own lies.

As thunder rumbled in the distance, Kyou cried himself to sleep.

•••

Finally he had found the main house again. Haru let himself in and took off his coat, shaking it to rid it of the rain. He needed a hot shower and some sleep; it had been a long day. He did a double take as he saw a familiar jacket hung from the rack near the door. So _she_ was here was she? He took extra pains to avoid certain areas of the house on the way to his room.

As he passed Kagura's room, he heard her voice. Curiosity got the best of him and he leaned closer to make out what the two juunishi were saying.

It was slightly muffled, but easy to understand. "So what did you say then?" He heard Rin ask.

"I said…I-" Kagura hesitated, something akin to remorse tainted her words. "said t-the only reason I wanted to be with him…" She trailed off, Haru heard Rin gently urge her on. "was because he- he was more of a monster than me…" Kagura finally finished.

Haru felt his brows furrow together in thought. Kagura was obviously talking about Kyou. By his standards, that was some sick reasoning to want to be with somebody.

"Why would you tell him that?" Rin queried from behind the closed door.

Kagura's sniffles were audible, "I hope he'll realize how much I love him…why we belong together…did I do the right thing?"

Rin chuckled, "Of course-

Haru felt sick to his stomach. He had heard enough, time for that shower and bed.

•••

Haru figured he should go back to class, but the day was much too nice out and he had far too much on his mind. Eventually, he found his way to the stairs leading to the roof, so he figured he'd go get a breath of fresh air.

Last night as he lay in bed, he contemplated what he had overheard to the sound of the rain and Rin departing on her bike, he thought about the unfairness of it all. For Kyou that was. Haru considered Kyou untouchable, the brash exterior and harsh words easily lead one to believe that the juunishi cursed by the Cat had a tendency to push people away. Haru felt that sometimes the only way he could get close to the feline was to fight him. That was, until Honda Tohru had stepped in and began to change both Kyou and Yuki.

Haru wondered how Kyou had dealt with what Kagura had told him. He didn't know if he would be able to come to terms with such a one sided love. It ate at him most the night in fact, and he had taken into consideration his own one sided love. In the end, he decided it was best to let go. It was what he would want in that situation, he would not attempt to force his own affections on someone that didn't return them.

Besides, he could always look. No harm in sightseeing until he found someone that would actually give him the time of day, and a reason…

A reason? What would that be? He wondered silently, turning the doorknob and swinging the door open.

Light poured down, washing away the hazy hue of the stairwell as he stepped out onto the roof. Haru shoved his hands into his pockets and felt his lips twitch up in an involuntary smile. That's right; cats did love high places he thought.

About twenty paces from him was Kyou. Back turned to Haru and curled up into himself in a ball, looking much like the neko he personified, basking in the sun sleeping.

Striding over to the sleeping figure, Haru gazed down at him. Haru let his gray eyes wander over the soft expression on Kyou's relaxed face, silently appreciating the exotic beauty before him. He couldn't help but sigh as strands of orange hair seemed to float about the neko's face, another unattainable beauty out of his reach. Haru at least wanted to know if Kyou's heart was okay after the cruel words Kagura had imposed on it.

Sleepily, ruby eyes fluttered open, focusing on him. "What the hell do you want baka ushi," Kyou muttered with a scowl.

Haru gave a slight shrug, then took a seat to one side of the neko's still curled up form. "Just sorta wandered off…found myself here," It was somewhat of a great measure, but Haru managed to pry his eyes from the scalding red ones to stare out at the cloudless sky.

He received a grunt in response. Haru looked back down at Kyou only to see the neko had closed his eyes again, attempting to resume his nap. What Kyou didn't know, was that Haru wasn't quite done talking.

"You know," Haru began, receiving a sigh of dissatisfaction from Kyou. "Rin left me because she couldn't deal with Akito. She said it was over, and walked away from me without looking back. Just like that," Haru couldn't help but let a sad smile grace his features. It matched the bitterness in his voice.

"Well, you're an idiot for dwelling on it…she obviously wasn't worth your time if she could just leave you like that," Was the grumbled reply. Then, almost inaudibly, "I mean…if you love someone, you can't just walk away from them…I think. You're really talking to the wrong person about this," Kyou rolled over, facing away from Haru again.

"Am I?" Haru caught himself before his hand reached the shiny orange locks of hair. When had he moved to touch Kyou's hair? The neko would sock him if he tried something as simple as running his hands through that ginger mane. He retracted his hand, settling for just watching the sleeping boy for a bit longer.

He had started the brief conversation with every intention of finding out the condition of Kyou's own heart, and he ended up with somewhat of a status report on his own. How had that happened? Haru decided that he wouldn't attempt to find his class again today, he had quite a bit more to think about…and maybe, just maybe, he finally had a reason.


	2. Hidden Intentions

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Hidden Intentions_

Kyou was doing something unlike himself. He was wandering around aimlessly with no particular destination in mind. He looked up from staring at his lethargically moving feet and noticed that the park he had accidentally fallen asleep at the other day was just a brief distance away, so he decided to go sit down on one of the swings. 

Kagura had showed up at Shigure's house earlier that day. She had immediately pounced on him without warning, unless you count her elongated hollering of his name, and proceeded to strangle the life from him. He managed to slip away and make a break for it when she had her back turned. It was a damn good escape, he thought.

He really didn't want to be anywhere near her for a long time. Hell, for all time if he had his way.

Taking a seat on one of the swings, he pulled back a bit and let himself swing forward and back, dragging his feet on the ground as he did so. Kyou had nearly pushed the incident with Kagura two days ago out of his mind, but seeing her again, back to her normal self, had brought back the unwanted memory. It played in his mind over and over again, serving to remind him of what he was and what everyone would always think of him as.

_"Kyou, I have to tell you something," Kagura meekly said to him. He had blinked in response at the tone of her words. "The reason I wanted to be with you…in the beginning, was because I always thought of myself as a monster, but you were more of a monster than I was."_

_It was like a slap in the face to Kyou. Kagura obviously had more to say so he waited for her to continue. He didn't know if he wanted her to, his heart felt like someone had driven a knife into it and was slowly twisting it to make him suffer._

_"But it changed, my feelings changed. I really love you now, and I always will, not just because you're a monster."_

_She may as well have ripped his heart out. He felt a bitter smile on his lips as he told her it was alright, he understood._

He didn't understand though. He didn't want to see her or hear her voice for a long time. Having to see her again today was enough to kill his somewhat amiable mood and revive the feeling of loneliness he was destined to suffer from forever. Because she was right.

Kyou sighed, closing his eyes, trying to forget what could not be forgotten.

"Oi," Kyou stopped swinging at the simple word, his eyes shooting over to the speaker.

"What," Kyou's voice dripped with menace, how dare the ushi interrupt his thoughts? "No, wait, let me guess, you're lost right?" Yeup, that was definitely sarcasm Kyou heard laced in his words.

"Maybe, maybe not," Was the docile reply as Haru took a seat on the swing next to his, tactfully avoiding his death glare.

Haru had been lost of course, but his lousy sense of direction did manage to lead him to the fiery eyed boy. He had considered just continuing his pointless wandering, but the look on the neko's face decided Haru against it. Kyou appeared ready to cry. Haru had never seen him look _quite_ like that before and thought the neko could use a bit of company to take his mind of whatever was eating at him. Haru had an idea of what the matter was.

"What's wrong Kyou-kun?" Haru asked in an attempt to get right to the heart of the issue.

Kyou's eyes narrowed and the side of his lips turned up in a sneer. "None of your goddamn business," Haru's eyebrows raised, his face bore a hurt expression. Kyou turned his own face away and started swinging again.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me Kyou-kun," Haru gently continued.

Kyou stomped his feet on the ground, stopping the swinging motion. "Don't call me Kyou-kun damnit!" The orange haired boy yelled.

Haru raised an eyebrow at this, "Koneko-chan then?" This earned him a punch in the arm.

"Just call me by my name for god's sake!" Kyou exasperated.

Haru smiled as Kyou sighed heavily and resumed swinging. "Kyou?"

"What,"

"Would you care to join me for a movie?" Haru asked.

Kyou turned his eyes to look at the ushi in wary question, "What?"

Haru's gray eyes followed Kyou's red ones as the neko continued to stare at him while still swinging. "Well, I can't find the theatre," Haru began, eliciting a grunt from Kyou. "and one of my favorite old B-flicks is playing."

Kyou stopped swinging suddenly and rolled his eyes, asking whatever kami was listening to give him the patience required to deal with the ushi. "Fine, but you're paying baka ushi."

Haru grinned happily at the moody neko, looks like he just got his first date with Kyou.

•••

Kyou munched on some popcorn waiting for the movie to start. The theatre was relatively empty, there was only a few other people waiting to see the movie besides Haru and himself. Good to his word, Haru did pay for his admission and bought him some snacks to boot.

"This better be good baka ushi," Kyou muttered, tossing another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Haru chuckled, "It's a classic Kyou! I can't believe you've never seen it!" Haru said smiling at him.

"I don't really care for this sorta thing…too many people…usually," Kyou conceded, since he didn't have to worry about bumping into a girl in the sparsely attended theatre.

The lights dimmed as the movie began. There were no previews to endure for twenty or more minutes since this was a one day only showing. Kyou's eyes focused on the screen, and he noted that yes, this was going to be a cheesy B-flick, just like Haru had said.

Kyou was currently puzzling over the guy with one of his hands chopped off who was being dragged along in a stockade of sorts. He was trying to figure out why the guy didn't just pull the missing appendage through the hole that held his right arm, since it wasn't like there was anything keeping it there. He whispered to himself that the guy was stupid.

Haru moved his mouth close to Kyou's ear to whisper back, "It's a movie, don't worry about the details, just enjoy it," Kyou grunted in response as a flashback scene started. He found himself chuckling as the main character started his own maniacal laughter as he chopped his hand off with a chainsaw.

Haru glanced down at Kyou as the ruby eyed boy started giggling to himself at Ash's antics and well placed one-liners. Kyou's grin stretched his face, and Haru noted that he looked extremely cute when he was smiling like that. Haru figured he'd have to get Kyou to watch Evil Dead II with him sometime.

By the time the unlucky bastard from Henry's army was tossed into 'the pit' Kyou was thoroughly engrossed in the flick. Haru took the opportunity to sling his arms over the back of the unoccupied chair to his left and Kyou's seat. Kyou didn't notice, and if he eventually did, Haru figured he could just say he was stretching out. Kyou didn't need to know his intentions at this moment in time.

Haru chuckled as Ash landed in the pit following the geyser of blood that had Kyou shaking his head in amused disbelief. "This is so corny," Kyou whispered to Haru, receiving a muffled laugh in response from the white and black haired boy seated next to him. Haru wasn't ready for the surprise when Kyou screeched as the first of the deadites popped out of seemingly nowhere. Kyou clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, and Haru could see the blush staining the neko's cheeks. He knew he should be watching the movie, but the reactions that were coming from Kyou were just too _cute_ to pass up.

"Sorry," Mumbled Kyou apologetically.

"It's okay," Haru whispered back with a grin.

It was when the second deadite lunged from the rocky wall that Kyou's popcorn fell from his lap and the neko's left hand grabbed the side of Haru's black shirt in an unintentional death grip.

Haru was very happy to be sure. He couldn't wait to make the neko see more B-flicks if he scared this easily. If Army of Darkness could educe this sort of reaction from Kyou, Haru figured that a Friday the 13th flick would have the neko in his lap, or at least clinging to him. He wished Kyou would do that now, but when Ash started raving about his 'Boomstick' Kyou removed his hand to cover the unabashed laughter that ensued.

As the movie continued, the other patrons of the theater joined in Kyou's enthusiasm and by the end of the flick the few people scattered around were cheering Ash on.

Haru didn't actually watch the movie in its entirety, but seeing Kyou smile like that was worth it.

•••

"I'm glad you liked it Kyou," Haru grinned at the ecstatic neko who was ranting on about the movie as they walked back towards the main house. Kyou had told him that he would walk him home so that Haru's bad sense of direction didn't have him wandering around all night.

"His lines were so corny!" Kyou's eyes shown with mirth. "They didn't even show _how_ he got back home! That sorta bugs me…"

"_That_ bugs you?" Haru queried thinking of the rest of the unexplained happenings in the movie. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you the alternate ending."

Kyou paused, "Eh? There's another ending?"

Haru grinned down at the confused neko, "Yeup, the apocalyptic ending. That one was the S-Mart ending. It's the better of the two," Haru gently tugged on Kyou's sleeve to urge him along and snap him out of his thoughtful reverie.

The continued on in silence until the main sohma house came into view. Haru paused when Kyou stopped walking.

"Uhm, thanks for the movie," Kyou told him eyes downcast on the ground.

Haru smiled and tilted Kyou's chin up so that he could look into those expressive red eyes. "Thanks for going with me Kyou," Haru tapped Kyou's nose with a smile for the neko, then turned and walked to his home.

Kyou was startled for a moment, and he watched as Haru walked away from him before shaking his head to clear it and turning to make his own way home.

His mood considerably lightened by the simple act of kindness, Kyou would sleep soundly for the first time in a while. Even if his dreams were filled with a guy bearing a chainsaw hand chopping through legions of deadites, the smile wouldn't leave his face that night.


	3. Unbalanced Feelings

** Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Unbalanced Feelings_

Kyou woke up feeling refreshed. He yawned and rolled over, enjoying the warmth encased in his covers. His ears perked up as he heard Tohru and Shigure babbling on about something down in the kitchen, and he could smell the inviting aroma of breakfast that was permeating the house.

An internal battle began, stay where he was or go down and eat. It was so warm, but the food smelled so good. He finally opted for eating as his stomach growled at him in protest. He sighed, dragging himself from bed and tossing on his school uniform.

As he made his way downstairs, Kyou heard Yuki's voice added to Tohru's and Shigure's. He groaned mentally.

"Where were you last night, Kyoukichi-kun?" Shigure asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Kyou took a seat as far away as he could get from that kuso nezumi and hentai inu before remarking, "Who asked you?"

Shigure of course let his active imagination take over, "Were you out on a daaate? Was she cute? Did she-

Kyou cut Shigure's mental psychobabble short, "No you idiot! I just saw a movie! Cut the crap!"

"Girls Gone Wild? Lord of the G-Strings? Night Nurses? Latin Hotties? Debbie does-

This time it was Yuki who silenced Shigure with a well placed bowl of miso to the face.

"Pervert," Was the nezumi's curt reaction.

"Hidoi!" Shigure wailed, soup streaming down his still smiling face. Tohru handed the inu a towel with a confused smile.

The rest of breakfast gratefully passed without another incident. It was when Tohru, Yuki and Kyou were about to leave for school that inspiration struck.

Kyou suddenly had an idea. Granted, it wasn't the smartest of ideas, but the prospect was too good to pass up. Kyou grabbed his school bag and slung it over a shoulder, taking into consideration the ethics behind what he was planning.

He stopped thinking then and just decided to go with it. "Oi, your shoe is untied," He told Yuki, who of course had to look down to affirm the fact.

Since he was looking down, he never saw the uppercut that smacked him square in the jaw and sent him flying back a good ten feet.

Holy shit, Kyou thought, that _actually_ worked! ¹

Realization of what he did hit him a good two seconds after the fact, and as soon as it did, he turned and _fled_.

•••

Just another uneventful walk to school, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is that Kyou?" Momiji asked Haru, pointing down the street behind them.

Haru turned and noted, yes; that was Kyou, barreling down the sidewalk as if he had hell at his heels. What was out of place was the somewhat evil smile that was on Kyou's lips as he ran.

Momiji stepped to the side so he wouldn't be run over. He didn't need to do that though, since as Kyou was about to pass them, Haru stuck out his arm and effectively close lined the neko who landed on his back with an audible thump.

Kyou was up in a heartbeat, "Can't stop! Must flee!"

Haru and Momiji looked at each other blankly. "What?" Came in unison from the pair. Haru grabbed Kyou's arm before the neko could make good on the fleeing.

"Goddamnit! Let me go! I'll kick your ass later I swear it!" Kyou yelled, looking back the way he came with a somewhat wild and fearful expression in his eyes.

Momiji latched onto Kyou's other arm, "Is it Kagura?" He golden haired boy asked, his curiosity eating at him.

Finally assenting that he wasn't going to be let go until he gave them some sort of explanation, Kyou hurriedly explained, "Well…I kind of…sucker-punched …Yuki…Now let me go!" He shook off the two whose mouths had dropped open in shock.

They watched as the neko disappeared around a corner before they started snickering quietly to themselves. It was about five minutes later when Momiji was resting against a fence trying to slow down his laughter and Haru was sitting on the ground chuckling, that Yuki and Tohru appeared down the street walking towards them.

It was much more applicable to say that Yuki was speed walking with fury stamped across his face and Tohru was valiantly trying to keep pace with him, attempting to calm him down.

"Wait!" Momiji hollered as the two passed them by without a glance. Yuki and Tohru pivoted suddenly at the command. "What happened?"

Yuki's eyes abruptly went very dark as he turned and stormed away muttering something unintelligible. Tohru held out a hand at the retreating figure, torn between following him and the unspoken duty she gave herself of explaining every little thing.

She eventually turned to the pair with an odd smile, "Kyou-kun told Yuki-kun his laces were untied. Then-" She made an uppercut movement with her fist.

The simple explanation had Momiji laughing all over again. Haru, on the other hand, realized exactly _what_ had given Kyou the sudden inspiration. A strained smile quirked his lips as it dawned on him that Kyou would probably blame him. Shit, Kyou couldn't really blame him, right? God he hoped so…

•••

Kyou couldn't bring himself to go to class. He was extremely worried about what Yuki was going to do to him when the nezumi finally caught up with him. He really shouldn't have done that. It was going to turn out to be detrimental to his health.

The smile he bore had gone from wicked glee to strained anxiety. Currently, he was on the roof again with his back to the wall next to the door, just in case the nezumi tried something, he would be ready. Or about as ready as he could be.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door swung open and almost hit him. He stopped it was a quick thwack of his hand against it, sweat rolling down his face as thoughts of Yuki pummeling him to death entertained his mind.

Relief washed over him as it was Haru that stepped out from behind the door. The ushi gave him a small smile before he closed the door and took a seat next to Kyou.

"Don't blame me for-

Kyou waved a hand to silence him, "No, that was completely my own fault," He felt his eyes cross slightly as he looked out at the sky.

Haru was at least grateful for that small concession. He glanced over at Kyou to see that the neko appeared to have resigned himself to the payback he was sure to receive. "You going to hide out forever then?"

Kyou's red eyes shot over to him thoughtfully before scanning back to the skyline. "Not a bad idea…" He crossed his arms considering this exact point.

A short chuckle and wry grin was offered to him, "Well, seeing as you don't want to be here, and I forgot my lunch, care to join me in skipping?"

Kyou raised an eyebrow considering this, "Sure, what the hell," He shrugged, getting up and arching his back to remove the kinks that had developed from being hunched over for so long. He thought about how much school he seemed to be missing as of late, then dismissed it since this would serve to put off the imminent beat down he would be subject to.

A quick view of a tanned stomach was afforded to Haru who almost whistled in appreciation. As he got up and followed Kyou on a rather roundabout route through school, Haru couldn't help thinking to himself; date number two.

•••

Okay, so maybe it wasn't date number two, Haru mentally grumbled. Kyou had decided that in no way was he going to any restaurant. Too many opportunities for something to go wrong he had said. So now they were making their way to Shigure's house. Kyou had said he would make lunch for them, then lead Haru back to the main house, so that he didn't have to be around when Yuki got back. Avoidance was his top priority now, one could be assured.

They were walking along in companionable silence when they passed by a couple of girls who were merrily chatting on a randomly placed bench. One of them snapped a picture of the two with her camera and remarked to her friend that they made a cute couple.

Haru silently agreed with her while Kyou did an about face and declared the two idiots. The two said idiots grinned at the enraged boy and took another picture. Wisely, Haru chose that moment to drag Kyou away before he went completely berserk.

It was when Kyou had let himself and Haru in, and after he had crossly read the note Shigure had left about having to do some research for his latest book that Haru decided to say something, "You know, she was right," He thoughtfully said.

Kyou paused in his movements, his back turned to the ushi from where he was searching under a cabinet for a pan. Back still turned, he slowly got up; his fists appeared to be shaking slightly.

Haru didn't like the implications of the action and belatedly contemplated that he made a big mistake.

The neko turned unexpectedly and kicked him in the shin, "You idiot! Go bother that kuso nezumi with that crap! One more damn word and you can forget about lunch!"

Haru wisely refrained from saying anything else. That was until he finally had his lunch in front of him. Picking up his chopsticks, he took a bite of rice before asking, "So, if I were to ask you out…" He trailed off, gray eyes on Kyou.

From the other side of the table, all movement stopped. Haru was prepared for a scathing retort from the neko, or maybe a punch or two. He never expected to see what could only be an expression of hurt flicker over Kyou's features.

Hurt…and sadness? That was what he saw, he was sure of it.

Then something clicked for Haru, that was the same expression he saw on Kyou's face at the park. Why now though?

He didn't get a chance to finish the thought as a bowl of rice smacked him in the face. When the bowl clattered to the table, Kyou was gone.

Haru sighed, wiping the grains of rice from his face and hair before finishing his lunch and looking for the neko.

•••

Kyou had changed out of his school cloths and was lounging on the roof when Haru finally found him. Haru wasn't particularly fond of high places, and definitely ones that involved climbing ladders to get to, but in this case, he made an exception.

Stormy red eyes warily watched him as he cautiously moved across the roof to where Kyou lay. Haru kept his eyes averted for the most part; the aura that seemed to surround the neko was highly uninviting.

Kyou sighed and closed his eyes; it seemed that everyone was out to hurt him in one way or another. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded tersely.

Haru placed a hand on the carroty-haired boy's shoulder, causing Kyou to jerk away in response. "What's wrong Kyou?"

"Didn't I already tell you it's none of your damn business!" Was the answer through clenched teeth.

"But Kyou," Haru pushed on, "you can trust me."

Kyou rolled his eyes and turned over, trying to block the incessant ushi out. "Leave me the hell alone."

Realization that Haru wouldn't get an answer from Kyou settled in. Straight forwardness was going to be key here, and Haru decided that he had to go back to his normal methods if he would ever get a resolution. "Was it what Kagura said to you?" Haru placed a hand on Kyou's hip unthreateningly.

Kyou's breathing sped up to match the rate his heart was beating at. He was on his feet instantly, hatefully glaring at Haru. "How the -" Kyou shook his head trying to get the angry haze that had suddenly flared up to calm down, it didn't work. "Fuck off! For your fucking information she's right! Akito, Yuki, Kagura - they're all fucking right you asshole! There, you happy!"

Haru blinked, watching as if in slow motion Kyou tensed, about to jump from the roof to get away. A hasty grab at Kyou's leg stopped any motion he would have made, and the neko ended up on his back. Haru swiftly pinned Kyou under him so that he couldn't make a break for it, grasping both of the older boy's smaller hands in one of his own and holding tight. Kyou blinked rapidly when Haru placed his cheek against his own and pressed his free hand to the other side of his face. "Kyou, you're gorgeous, you shouldn't listen to what they say."

A strangled sound emitted from Kyou's throat as he recoiled and pushed Haru roughly off him. "Go call fucking Hatori to pick you up!" The blush that stained the neko's face was one of absolute anger. "And don't fucking EVER talk to me again!"

With that the neko leapt from the roof, landing easily on the ground below and taking off at top speed, quickly disappearing from Haru's sight.

Haru just sat there, letting the minutes slip by, shock and understanding written on his face, "I can't do that Kyou…" He whispered, his heart going out to the neko.

* * *

(¹) For those who haven't seen Army o'Darkness - After Ash drags himself out of the pit, he does this to Arthur…..Now, I would say I'm sorry for the Yuki and Kagura bashing….but I'm sure as hell not. 


	4. Understanding

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Understanding_

It had been a week since the incident with Haru. A week since he sucker-punched Yuki, and still no retaliation was yet to surface. It was quite worrisome for Kyou.

When he had finally gone home that night, Yuki had only given him a cross look and continued eating his dinner. Tohru and Shigure glanced from one to the other, obviously expecting some sort of brawl to ensue.

Kyou decided that retribution would be the kind one is not expecting. When he wasn't ready for it. He made sure to lock his door at night, and put a chair against it just in case Yuki tried something as sinister as sticking leeks in his bed. One never knew _what_ the crafty nezumi was thinking.

Hell, he even went as far as questioning Tohru for any sort of information he could glean on his comeuppance. She hadn't a clue as was her usual state of mind.

Shigure had decided to keep his video camera up his sleeve from then on. He also knew that whatever was in store would be a Kodak moment. After the sucker-punch event, the inu had immediately phoned Ayame and recanted the ordeal for him with animated gesticulations while Ayame could be heard on the other end of the phone wailing in laughter and berating Shigure for not having his camera ready to capture the moment.

As for Haru, Kyou had steered clear of the ushi who had tried to talk to him on more than one occasion. He didn't even want to deal with _that_ sorry debacle. Hell, he'd rather have Yuki beat him into a bloody pulp.

It did bother him though, how did Haru find out about what Kagura had told him? It really wasn't any of the ushi's business, and Kyou was furious at the black and white haired boy for bringing the touchy subject up as he did. Not to mention how grabby Haru had been. It really creeped him out.

So here he was, one week later, back at the park he was becoming rather familiar with. This time around he lay stretched out on top of the playhouse he had found shelter in during the thunderstorm, gazing up at a cloudless star filled night. He raised his left hand above him, staring forlornly at the beads adorning his wrist.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he let the hand drop to join the other on his stomach, linking his fingers together. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated? What did he do to deserve this?

•••

One whole week. The neko had avoided him and brushed off every attempt Haru made to speak with him by just walking away from him. When Kyou told him he didn't want to speak to him again, Haru had the sinking feeling he meant it. The neko could really hold a grudge.

Never give up when it's something worth fighting for, Haru thought decisively to himself. He had found Shigure's house after a couple hours of wandering. He momentarily considered getting a GPS so that he could put an end to the getting lost business before knocking on the door.

The door swung open and he was greeted by Tohru's cheery face. "Hatsuharu-kun! Come in!" She grinned at him as he stepped by her into the house. "We were just about to have dinner, you'll join us right?" She questioned clasping her hands together as he removed his long white coat and hung it from a free peg by the door.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was Kyou wasn't in attendance. It figures, the person he came to see wouldn't even be around. He hoped the neko was just in his room, since he definitely wasn't on the roof, as that was the first place Haru had checked before trying indoors.

After sitting down, he asked without further hesitation, "Where's Kyou?"

Three different reactions were produced from that simple query. First off was Shigure who blinked rapidly, raised an eyebrow, shut his eyes, opened them, then raised the other eyebrow, a slight smile twitching at the corner of his lips. The inu appeared to be itching to remove something from his kimono sleeve. The second reaction was from Yuki who narrowed his eyes, studying the ushi with a somewhat suspicious demeanor. Haru had no idea how to gauge that, and neither of them gave him any sort of explanation he desired. Finally was Tohru, her simplistic mind was the one bright spot in the house as she placed a plate in front of him and stated, "Oh! Kyou-kun said he was going to the park for a while!"

"…" was the unanimous reply from both Shigure and Yuki, whose eyes immediately turned to Tohru's grinning face. They obviously had no idea where Kyou was, typical.

Haru returned her smile with a grateful one, bingo. Thank you, Tohru. Haru started eating then, knowing exactly which park the neko would be at. The only problem was getting there. Investing in that GPS was starting to sound better and better.

•••

A cell phone _with_ GPS. That would work quite nicely, Haru thought to himself sardonically. It had taken him over an hour but he finally found the park he had been searching for. It helped that he was actually looking for landmarks and not just on a pointless roving crusade to nowhere. He was wondering if the neko would even still be there when he located the park. He spotted Kyou's form atop the playhouse by the swings which assured the neko didn't go back home. Haru would have hated having to find his way back to Shigure's _again_. It took quite a bit of effort to keep up with Kyou.

He hoped the neko wouldn't bolt, but when he came to the base of the playhouse he saw that Kyou was fast asleep atop the wooden structure. Haru looked at the ladder with a grimace; at least this one wasn't too far off the ground.

Haru paused before climbing from the ladder to the roof after he had made his way up the rungs. He didn't mean to smile, but the slightly parted lips and peaceful expression on Kyou's face was something he truthfully didn't want to disturb. He was as quiet as possible when he climbed the rest of the way up the ladder. Well, as quiet as one can be with boots on.

It didn't make much of a difference since Kyou didn't wake up. Haru took a seat next to the slumbering neko, then lightly let his hand pet the orange mane of hair. It was incredibly soft to the touch. Ruby eyes flickered open and one tanned hand was quick to bat away his own.

Kyou's eyes narrowed, his brows knitting together. "We have to talk," Haru told him.

"Didn't I tell you never to speak to me again?" Was the grumbled sleepy counter.

Haru placed a hand on Kyou's shoulder, "Kyou, please tell me what's wrong. I'll listen if you'll just talk to me," He kept his voice low and even.

Kyou turned his face away in disgust, he was in no mood to fight or yell at the ushi. He opted to remain silent.

The hand moved from his shoulder to his face, turning it so that he met those soulful gray eyes with his own tired ones. Haru tried again, "Please, trust me."

Crimson eyes fluttered shut, "Trust? How can you possibly expect me to trust _you_? I'd trust you about as far as I can throw you."

Haru closed his own eyes at this. The words hurt, yet he knew he and he alone had lost Kyou's trust long ago. Yes, he had done a lot of thinking and reached conclusions he rather would not have. "Well, last time I checked you could throw me pretty far."

Quiet chuckling was the last thing he expected to hear, but that was a good sign, hopefully. He opened his eyes to see Kyou had thrown one arm over his face and there was a slight smile on his lips.

Then there was a sigh of resignation, "What do you want baka ushi?"

Finally, Haru thought, now he was making some progress. "I had overheard Kagura tell Rin what she said to you, and last week before that movie, when I saw you…you looked incredibly sad. I know you're not okay, what she said was cruel. You don't deserve that Kyou."

Kyou opened his eyes to stare at the back of his arm. The dull ache in his heart had returned and he didn't _want_ to think about it, but… "As the cat, I can't love…never be loved, because of what I am…" he sighed heavily.

The hand returned to his hair, moving the orange locks away from his face and soothingly repeating the action. "That's nonsense Kyou. You just have to give yourself a chance, give love a chance, it's all you can do. You deserve it whether you think so or not, and you deserve much more than what Kagura thinks is love."

Kyou sat up suddenly, still not looking at Haru, "What the hell do you know of it? You're one to talk."

"I know enough to hold on or let go, to stop trying when nothing will come from my actions, and to not give up if it would be worth it," Haru said gazing at the neko's turned back. "Kyou, you're worth it, if you'd just give me a chance."

The ushi had no idea what he was talking about Kyou thought, he must be drunk or on some serious drugs to entertain the idea of a relationship with the _Cat_. Kyou snorted, "You're an idiot. A fucking idiot to think that," Kyou stood up and looked at the ground below. His next words carried sour vehemence, "I'm a monster alright?" He held out the arm that sported the prayer beads, "See this baka ushi? This is why! I'm a goddamn monster so just forget about that _crap_ and go bother Yuki!"

With that, Kyou jumped from the roof of the playhouse, landing with one hand on the ground. The ushi would never be able to catch up with him now, and hopefully he'd leave Kyou alone.

Kyou straightened up, and as soon as he did he heard booted feet thump to the ground directly behind him. The ushi didn't! He thought, eyes going wide as he was spun around and embraced forcefully. His heart started going a mile a minute.

Haru held Kyou tight, "No, you're not a monster. You never asked to be born this way, it's not your fault," He replied softly, rubbing circles in the small of Kyou's back.

That was it, Kyou thought. That was all he ever wanted to hear and never did.

Kyou's breathing hitched as he held back tears, "I c-can't love," Was whispered so softly Haru almost didn't catch it.

Worthless, disgusting creature. That's all he was, repeated over and over in the neko's troubled mind. Incapable of love. Kyou's eyes squeezed shut as a couple stray tears escaped. He needed to leave _right now_, but his feet wouldn't move and he was afraid his legs would give out if Haru let him go. There was too much assaulting his mind for him to get a firm grasp on anything remotely sane.

The hand that was stroking the back of Kyou's neck moved to grasp the wrist that was encircled by the prayer beads. Kyou bit the inside of his lip as fear mounted at what Haru intended to do.

Warm gray eyes searched down into fright filled ruby ones, "This isn't you Kyou," Haru said rubbing his thumb against the juncture between Kyou's wrist and palm. His wrist was released as Haru cupped the side of his face tenderly. "This is you, never forget that," Warm lips placed a lingering kiss on the neko's forehead before Haru pulled Kyou fully against him, letting go of Kyou's face to wrap his arm around the back of the smaller boy's shoulder blades. "Give me a chance," He pleaded with every ounce of emotion his heart was roiling with. "I swear I will never hurt you."

The final shell of Kyou's composure cracked, he couldn't stop sobbing as he nodded his assent. He buried his face in Haru's shoulder and wept.


	5. To Each His Own

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_To Each His Own_

When Kyou woke up, he realized that he was extremely warm. There was something tickling his nose too. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white fluff that decorated the collar of Haru's ridiculous jacket. It was that same fluff that had been tickling his nose and still was. He let out a small sneeze as he pushed the collar of the jacket down a bit. He then realized where exactly he was and felt a blush stain his cheeks.

Sometime after Kyou had cried himself to sleep, Haru had carried him into the playhouse and fell asleep himself, with Kyou on his lap. Haru had also taken the liberty of putting his jacket on Kyou, keeping the neko warm against the chill of the night air.

Kyou rested the side of his face against Haru's shoulder, trying to make sense of everything that had happened last night. He wasn't sure if he was for or against what Haru had asked of him, but the ushi had triggered something inside him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was some emotion that he hadn't felt before. It made his heart ache, but not in a bad way. He racked his brain trying to remember if he had felt this sort of thing before and couldn't recall if he did.

_"Give me a chance,"_ The ushi had asked. Kyou had consented to this with a nod before he finally broke down completely. He didn't like showing that sort of emotion in front of anyone; he was supposed to be strong. Yet it had felt so good to get that weight off his shoulders and confide in the ushi who offered him understanding, and maybe something more.

Could he really trust the ushi? Kyou wondered, idly raising a hand to touch one of the necklaces Haru wore. He wasn't absolutely sure at this point in time. For one, there was always Black Haru to deal with, but Kyou knew he could kick the crap out of that idiot if he tried anything. The second had to do with the slight anxiety he harbored at being abandoned as he was long ago when they were just kids. The ushi had suddenly stopped being his friend to go follow after that kuso nezumi like some love struck idiot. Hell, his own mother…no, he wouldn't think about that.

He sighed, closing his eyes. This most likely wouldn't work out. No one could stand being around the cat for too long. He was bound to do something wrong, he always did.

The arms surrounding him tightened as Haru joined him in the land of the waking. Kyou felt the blush deepen as Haru nuzzled his hair affectionately and sleepily mumbled, "G'morning beautiful," before placing a kiss just to the side of Kyou's lips. A hand lazily stroked the neko's back and Kyou realized that he kind of liked this treatment. No one had ever given him _this_ sort of affection before.

That strange feeling grasped his heart once more, and Kyou decided he would give Haru his chance.

•••

There wasn't much said between the two of them that morning Haru reflected. Kyou had given him back his jacket after Haru was finally able to bring himself to let the neko off his lap. It had felt so unbelievably good having Kyou in his arms. 

The neko's face showed how uncertain he was, and Haru understood the ruby eyed boy's internal dilemma. Kyou had never been in a relationship before and had told Haru that he didn't have the slightest idea what to do. Haru assured him that all he needed to do was be himself, and to let Haru take care of the rest.

After they had exited from the playhouse, Haru had taken Kyou's hand in his own and led the overtly silent boy away from the park. Date number two was in order, thought Haru. It was well overdue.

So after wandering around for an hour, Haru finally stumbled across a restaurant that was open, and he and his neko settled themselves into a booth. Gray eyes refused to concentrate on the menu and kept making their way back to the tanned face that was partially obscured by ginger hair. Kyou was fidgeting and Haru could tell he had something on his mind.

"What's the matter Kyou?" The question brought the crimson eyes up from the menu.

Kyou blinked once then dropped his eyes back down. "Uhm, we don't have to tell anyone about this, right?"

Haru knew firsthand the consequences their new relationship could bring upon the two of them if certain persons were to catch word of it. He reached across the table and took Kyou's hand in his, palm against palm, linking their fingers together. "Of course not kitten."

Red eyes shot up, one eyebrow was raised, "What did you just call me?" Kyou demanded, almost yanking his hand away.

At least Kyou finally was snapping out of his uncharacteristic silence. "Kitten?" Haru said with a wide smile.

The fire was back in Kyou's eyes, "You baka u-

Haru chose that moment to lean across the table and press his lips to Kyou's in a chaste kiss. When he leaned back, he couldn't help but grin at the perplexed look on the neko's face. Haru noted that was a great way to put a halt to Kyou's tirades, one he'd have to do more often.

He squeezed Kyou's hand briefly before letting it go to run his thumb down the stunned neko's nose. "Pick something to eat before the waitress gets back, kitten."

"Yeah… right…" Kyou trailed off looking back down at the menu, a warm flush staining his cheeks.

•••

After breakfast, Kyou had walked Haru back to the main house. They had been out all night and agreed they wanted to shower and change. Haru had seemed reluctant to let the neko go home. Offering to walk him back to Shigure's instead, to which Kyou had adamantly refused, telling the ushi that if he wanted to shower he'd better just let Kyou lead the way. 

When they parted Haru had left Kyou with a tender kiss on the cheek. Kyou had almost hoped the ushi would repeat what he had done in the restaurant. The thought of which colored his face with a deep blush.

When Kyou looked up from watching his feet move towards their destination, he was back at Shigure's house. He let himself in, planning on going directly to his room to collect some fresh cloths then shower. Shigure got to him first unfortunately.

"Kyouuu," Shigure sang, popping up behind him. Kyou almost socked the inu from the surprise shock. "you never came back last night! What mysterious adventures were you on?"

The look on Shigure's face agitated Kyou. He didn't want the inu to get any idea of what he _had_ been up to. If the inu knew, it would only be a short matter of time before everyone else and their brother knew. In response he rolled his eyes and settled for cursing the inu before making his way to his room.

After his shower, Kyou had decided to finish some homework. He wasn't really concentrating on it since he had other things on his mind. Well, actually just one person, but the thoughts brought on a warmth that seemed to spread out through his being and put a lopsided grin on his face.

He put down his pencil, and stared at the chibi cow he had unconsciously doodled on his paper. Maybe this relationship thing wouldn't be all that bad, Kyou admitted.

•••

Date two had led shortly to date three, then four, then five, then Haru stopped keeping track. He had been right about the b-flicks too. Turned out Kyou had heard of Friday the 13th, well just the main character Jason, but for some reason Kyou had thought Jason was a bear. The neko had clung to him from beginning to end of Jason X, and Haru didn't need to worry about the pretense of 'stretching out' to cover him since Kyou didn't protest when he slung his arm around the neko in the dark theater. Kyou had also grown used to the pet name. 

Haru couldn't have been happier, and he realized he was well past the point of no return when he told Kyou one sunny afternoon in the park that he loved him. Kyou had blushed madly at the declaration and ducked his head under Haru's chin, wrapping his arms around the ushi's waist in silent response. Kyou hadn't told him the same back, but Haru was fine with that, he could wait.

It had been almost two months since Kyou had agreed to give Haru a chance, and even though things moved slowly, Haru felt no need to rush.

The simple things in life, like walking home together, and working on homework with each other gave Haru a sense of balance he never could have imagined before. Who would have thought it would be the neko that would fill that empty gap in his heart? Surely he had never experienced this when he was with Rin. She didn't complete him the way that Kyou did.

Amazingly enough, his black personality had yet to surface since Kyou and he became an item. There was a couple times when he almost did black out, but all it took was Kyou placing a hand on his arm and gazing at him with that worried expression and the blackness subsided.

Kyou was also comfortable with him now. The neko had gone back to his quick tempered and hotheaded ways, but when they were alone together Haru got to see a side of the neko he was sure no one besides maybe Kazuma and Tohru had ever glimpsed. Though only he got to see it this often. It was that bright smile that could melt your heart, eyes shining like rubies.

There was one thing that Haru alone was privileged to, and that was the sweet gentle need behind the kisses they shared that would have Kyou kneading at the front of his shirt. Kyou had caught on fast to the art, and after their first initial 'real' kiss, Haru couldn't seem to get enough of his kitten's soft lips and explorative tongue.

Almost two months, and here they were walking hand in hand down the street. Haru smiled down at his kitten as Kyou prattled on about why Jason had beaten Freddy.¹

"Hey!" Came from nearby. Haru looked over and saw two very familiar girls sitting on the ledge of a fountain. "Told ya you'd make a cute couple!" Then a camera went off.

Oh, it was those two again. Haru grinned at the two who smirked back and gave a thumbs up. Kyou sneered at them then dragged Haru along after him.

Yeup, thought Haru, this was the life.

* * *

(¹) Freddy vs Jason reference. 


	6. Comfort and Completion

**Warning: **Explicit content - if you are too young to be reading sexually graphic material, skip this chapter and move along as there is nothing pivotal to the plot contained herein.

* * *

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Comfort and Completion_

Haru was waiting for Kyou in their normal meeting place by the school. In his hands was his newly acquired cell phone, and as soon as he had found the video game section he had immediately gone through the list and downloaded Zelda II. Last time he had played the game, he had beaten it in an hour and a half. Speed gaming, what an addiction. Time to see if he could still match his old record.

It wasn't like he didn't have enough on his plate with dating Kyou and his current video game obsession, Disgaea. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself that it was almost like he was dating Kyou _and_ his ps2 at the same time. Would that be considered cheating?

Tanned arms wrapped around his neck as Kyou leaned against him and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. Haru tapped the button for pause and leaned back into Kyou, kissing the neko on the underside of his jaw then smiling expansively at his boyfriend.

"What took you so long, kitten?" Haru asked, letting Kyou take the phone from his hands.

Kyou rested his face against the ushi's as he started flipping through menus on the phone. "Tohru needed some help with math since there's going to be a big test coming up before the summer break."

Haru rubbed the side of his face against Kyou's with a smile. The neko started snickering and Haru looked at him to see there was a wide grin on his kitten's face. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"GPS?" Kyou asked back, shaking his head slightly.

"…" Haru sweat dropped at this and smiled crookedly, pointedly fixing his eyes to the side avoiding Kyou's gaze. "Can't figure out how to use it though…"

Kyou removed his arms from around Haru's neck and grasped one pale hand in his tanned one, "Well, lets try it out. It doesn't look like it's too hard to use," Kyou stated, dragging Haru along after him and staring intently at the small screen, pushing a button here and there.

Haru was glad that at least his kitten had figured the stupid thing out; it had been giving him a headache.

•••

Okay, he was tempted to say that his kitten was as bad as him when it came to wandering around. Unlike his own meandering, Kyou had a purpose; the GPS needed some manual input for specific place names, and there was a mapping section which Kyou had patiently gone over with Haru after they had wandered for over five hours, Kyou inputting information as he came across it. Kyou was having way too much fun, and it was sort of at Haru's expense. Although, Haru did admit that it was sweet of Kyou to figure the blasted thing out and do all the data input for him.

After having explained it to the ushi, Kyou gave him back his phone. Kyou was actually surprised Haru would go out and buy something like that, but it would definitely serve a good purpose in the long run. Kyou looked over at Haru with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Happy birthday by the way," Haru was graced with one of Kyou's earth shattering smiles.

Haru thought he was going to melt into a little puddle of goo, right then and there. His kitten had remembered his birthday without any prompting! He had the sudden urge to jump the beautiful neko and ravish him on the spot. While Haru's mind reeled through all the lovely x-rated things he wanted to do, Kyou asked him what he wanted. This only served to lengthen the list of x-rated things by about a mile. Oh, if only his kitten knew what went through his mind.

A hand waved in front of his face brought him out of his smut filled trance. "Well?" Kyou asked him curiously.

Ah, he had it, "Leveling."

Kyou did a double take. "What?"

"Disgaea," Haru smiled at the confused neko.

"You lost me. Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?" Kyou blinked at him owlishly.

Haru grinned ecstatically, flipping open the phone and bringing up the directions to his parents house. "It's a video game I've been playing. And, my dearest kitten, _you_ are going to help me with a rather inane side quest I've given myself in it."

God help him, Kyou thought. What had he brought upon himself?

•••

Inane side quest yes, Kyou grumbled mentally. This was the _most_ foolish and absurd thing anyone can possibly do with their time. It figured that Haru would do something like this. When Kyou asked him why the _hell_ he decided to actually waste his time with it, Haru had simply replied; because I can.

That and the spiel about 'godly' power that Haru had launched into after placing the controller in his hand and taking a seat behind the neko. Thankfully, the weapons Haru had equipped on the particular character he was leveling were powerful enough to wipe out all the enemies on the map in one blow. The bad part about it was that the cycle of leveling to one thousand, transmigrating, then starting over had to be repeated until there was around _one hundred and eighty thousand_ levels. Kyou was good to his word though, and he was particularly enjoying Haru holding him as he was.

When they had arrived at Haru's parent's house, which Kyou had not been to before, he had asked Haru if his parents would be home. They probably had something planned for the ushi's birthday he assumed. Haru had shrugged and said that they were out of town at the moment. Kyou felt something tug at his heart hearing this, and it must have shown on his face since Haru had smiled at him then bent down to thoroughly kiss the neko.

As Kyou silently followed Haru through the halls of the house, he wondered why the ushi would bother spending _any_ time at the main sohma residence. When his mind came full circle back to the curse, he cut his wondering short and put the issue behind him.

Kyou was going through the motions of the promotion exams that needed to be done to transmigrate when Haru started suckling at his neck. The roaming tongue and warm moist lips sent a heady hotness straight to his brain, stopping almost all coherent thoughts.

If Kyou were asked four months ago where he would be today, he definitely wouldn't say he'd be here with Haru giving him hickies that's for sure. Four months ago Kyou had thought that this sort of thing would and could never exist for him.

And god he was loving every minute he spent with the ushi, that much was undeniable.

_Leveling. Leveling._ Kyou chanted inwardly as Haru slipped a hand under his shirt and began to trace indiscernible patterns along his stomach. He felt his heart flutter in response to the actions and his belly tighten with need. It was when that questing hand gently tugged at one of his nipples did the controller drop from his hand and he gasped loudly, his eyes slipping shut at the alien feelings that were overwhelming him.

Haru heard the controller fall to the ground, as soon as it did he cupped the back of Kyou's orange topped head with his free hand and lowered them the rest of the way to the floor. Kyou had already been flush against Haru since the ushi had taken a seat behind him, spreading out his legs on either side of the neko's, and Haru had swore to himself that he was just going to enjoy the company and let his kitten work on the enormous task he had given himself. Feeling the warmth emitting from the close proximity was too much to resist for the ushi.

Melding their mouths together, Haru almost groaned when Kyou's backside rubbed enticingly against him. Pulling back a bit, Haru opened his eyes and gazed lustily down at the look on the neko's face as he continued to play with the smaller boy's now hard nipples.

A bright blush colored the neko's cheeks, and he had his bruised lips parted, sipping breaths of air into his trembling body. The crimson eyes were closed, long lashes contrasting with the tan and flushed cheeks they rested on. Haru thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Haru let his hand glide back down to the neko's stomach, waiting as Kyou's breathing wound down and his eyes opened. There was innocent want shining from those red eyes Haru noted, threading his fingers through the soft orange hair. Yet he refused to let himself go any farther unless he had the neko's consent.

"Kyou," Haru's voice sounded low and raspy even to his own ears. "I want to make love to you."

A hand came up to gently brush back the white hair that fell across the ushi's forehead, straying to the side of Haru's face and cupping the pale boy's cheek. Haru turned his face slightly, eyes slipping shut, and kissed palm of the hand that was offered. Kyou felt his heart rate escalate again at the simple action. A few tears trailed over his burning cheeks as he realized he trusted Haru unconditionally and wanted the ushi to continue.

"Please?" Was the reply that Kyou managed to whisper, which caused Haru's gray eyes to open wide in surprise. When Kyou saw that the ushi appeared unsure, he closed the small gap between them and kissed the ushi forcefully, winding his arms around the neck above him.

Haru reluctantly broke the kiss as he slid his arms under Kyou's knees and lifted the neko with him when he stood up. Kyou still had his arms wrapped around his neck and the hot puffs of breath near his ear would have been enough to make him hard if he wasn't already. He carried the neko to his bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot, and placed Kyou on his bed, lowering his own body to the smaller one beneath him.

Their lips mated together, a thorough exploration of each others mouths drove the fire each was feeling to limits they couldn't dream of. Haru divested Kyou of his shirt, unbuttoning it while nibbling at the neko's lower lip before plunging his tongue back into the warm heat. He ran his hands over the neko's ribcage and lean belly, reveling in the silky feel of the others suntanned skin. When he had undone Kyou's pants and slid his hand over the neko's hardness, Kyou moaned loudly into his mouth, arching his back at the unfamiliar touch.

Haru thought he had died and went to heaven. He made quick work of Kyou's pants, tossing them to the floor to join the shirt. Kyou had reached up and helped him unbutton his own shirt, the neko's sultry eyes only half open and Haru swore they saw right into the depths of his soul. The ushi started placing kisses down Kyou's neck as he undid his own pants. Kyou had his fingers threaded through the fluffy white hair as Haru continued to kiss down over his shoulders, then stomach. Kyou's back arched again when Haru dipped his tongue into the hollow navel, and he had to hold down the neko's hips as he kicked off his pants, hearing them drop to the floor.

Kyou was about to protest when Haru stopped suddenly, but the ushi cradled the back of his head holding his face fast against the expanse of pale neck. Breathing heavily as he felt Haru's body pressed against his own, Kyou heard the ushi rummaging around a drawer in the nightstand next to his bed. Whatever he had been searching for was found and Haru returned his attention back to the smaller boy beneath him.

"I need you to relax kitten," Haru whispered huskily into the curve of Kyou's ear before freeing his grip on the orange tressed scalp. Kyou let his eyes close and turned his face into the pillow below him.

It was a vision of pure submission, Haru thought; heart aching at the beauty he viewed before him. He moved back and tilted Kyou's legs forward, placing one suntanned knee over his shoulder then dropping his face to lick and suck at Kyou's weeping erection. Kyou was gasping at the sensation, grasping the pillow with clenched hands. Uncapping the tube he had unearthed, Haru squeezed some onto his fingers while continuing his ministrations, running his tongue down the length of Kyou's desire and watching the neko's facial expressions in the process.

Kyou moaned loudly, the sound rumbling through him when he felt a slick finger rub against then penetrate him. The solitary finger moved slowly in and out of him, then was joined by another. Kyou wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling, but the warmth that was building low in his belly was almost painful. He tossed his head to the other side of the pillow when Haru scissored his fingers apart, working his inner muscles loose. It was when the third finger entered him that Kyou started to see white spots behind his closed eyelids, the in and out movement of the three digits had him gasping for breath and pushing back onto Haru's hand.

He knew his kitten was ready when he started thrusting himself against his hand, and even though it was a beautiful sight to watch, Haru wanted to be in that warmth more than anything else right now. Kyou actually sighed in what could only be frustration when Haru removed his fingers. After applying some of the lube to his own hard member, Haru pressed his lips against the knee that was resting on his shoulder and pushed forward a bit, just barley penetrating the neko. He initially found little resistance as the virgin muscles spread around him, almost inviting him to thrust deeper all at once. Haru knew he would risk hurting his kitten if he did something as foolish as that, so he slowly pressed forward, stopping when muscles contracted around him, and only continuing when they relaxed again.

Kyou was gripping the sheets under him and whimpering in unreserved pleasure as Haru slowly filled him. He had never imagined anything could feel _this_ good. His inner muscles contracted and he willed them to relax so Haru could continue. When the ushi had finally buried himself to the hilt in the neko's warmth, Kyou cracked open his eyes and saw his boyfriend's face glistening with sweat as he controlled his own urges, breathing heavily through his open mouth. Kyou felt his muscles contract once more around the long thick length invading him, then he experimentally moved his hips when the last vestiges of pain subsided.

It was that simple wiggle of Kyou's hips and Haru couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled back and heard Kyou gasp at the feeling, then he thrust back in. The straining ring of flesh parted for him easily, and he repeated the process drawing from Kyou's red tinged lips his name in the form of a keening wail. He began to thrust faster into the supple body, giving himself over to primal instinct. The leg not over his shoulder pressed against his side, so Haru grasped the sleek thigh and turned it outwards to push into the mattress below them. It served to let Haru drive deeper into the neko's slippery sheath and rub against his prostrate.

Bucking against the flesh pounding into him, Kyou thought he was going insane. White hot flashes erupted behind his closed eyes as Haru hit some spot inside him repeatedly. The warmth in his belly pooled low and escalated as Haru rhythmically moved against him. Kyou thrashed his face from side to side against the pillow and screamed out his lovers name as he came, his inner muscles contracting wildly around the length still thrusting into him.

The combination of pressure, hearing his name yelled and the sight of the creamy seed covering Kyou's abdomen and chest finished Haru. He plunged as deep inside the neko as he could and released, collapsing atop his lover as he shuddered at the intensity of the moment. Warm arms encircled him, one hand lazily played with his hair as he brought his breathing under control. He felt the sticky strands of cum between their stomachs but couldn't bring himself to leave that encasing warmth, letting the minutes pass by as he enjoyed the sensation.

When he was finally able to move, Haru pulled out of Kyou who gave a soft sigh of satisfaction and released the hold he had on the ushi. Haru blindly sought Kyou's mouth and they shared an extensive kiss, letting their tongues slowly move together in an unhurried dance. When Haru was able to pry himself away from Kyou's warm mouth he grabbed some tissues from a box on the nightstand to clean up with. Kyou was resting his face against Haru's shoulder as he wiped away the traces of his passion. When he had finished he simply opted for tossing the used tissue off the bed to pick up later and pulled Kyou into his arms.

"Haru?" Kyou said against his chest.

Haru moved the orange bangs obscuring Kyou's eyes back; he smiled upon seeing the expression in Kyou's red eyes. "Yes kitten?"

"I love you." Kyou whispered, slowly letting his eyes close as exhaustion overtook him.

Haru watched his lover sleep for a while with a wide smile stretching his face before wrapping his arms around the neko and snuggling close. This had been the best birthday he ever had, without a doubt.


	7. Possession

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Possession_

When they had woken up the next morning, Haru had proceeded to repeat the actions of the night before. Then carried Kyou into the shower; they had sex in there also. _Then _after fishing out some cloths for the neko, which made him look _too_ adorable due to them being two sizes too big, Haru decided to just remove said cloths and screw him again.

Now his kitten was happily stretched out on the couch in the living room in the cloths that were two sizes too big, watching Haru play his video game with a lopsided grin on his face.

Haru had to carry him out to the couch since Kyou's legs had refused to hold him upright after the extensive bout of love making that left him just more than a little sore.

Kyou didn't mind though, not in the slightest. He was too happy to give a damn.

"When are your parents coming back?" Kyou asked.

Haru leaned back against the couch, turning his face to look at Kyou, "Not anytime soon, why do you ask, kitten?"

Kyou blushed, "Well, do you think we could-

The ps2 controller was promptly flung aside as Haru pounced on Kyou and took him right there on the couch.

If his ps2 could talk, it would have asked Haru why he was cheating on it.

•••

When Kyou had finally felt okay enough to actually walk around under his own power, Haru had accompanied him back to Shigure's house. Since Haru was going to return to the main estate, Kyou had offered to walk him home. Haru had simply pulled out his GPS cell phone and _he_ was the one who adamantly refused this time around.

Kyou had stealthily snuck back into Shigure's house and slept the rest of the day. He wasn't about to deal with any questions on _why_ he was walking a bit stiffer after all. Not to mention the plethora of hickies he now sported on his neck. Kyou figured he would have to pull out a turtleneck even though it was summer. He needed something to cover up all those blotches…

Luckily, none of the other occupants of the house were any the wiser, and Kyou gave them no reason to suspect anything. Even Shigure had stopped questioning where he was all the time, since the neko had always retaliated with backtalk or cursing.

In fact, things moved along quite nicely for the new lovers. They had spent most of the summer break together, and Kyou had become quite fond of the game that Haru was still working on. He had even taken it upon himself to beat some of the maps that Haru had not bothered with yet. One of which ended up with an additional character joining that Kyou decided was much more deserving of 'godly' power than the one Haru was using. From then on out, he had almost altogether taken over Haru's game, and when Haru remarked on this, Kyou had flippantly told him to try and take it back. Haru answered the challenge by slinging the neko over a shoulder and sauntering off to his room.

And if the ps2 could talk, it would have yelled at Haru for snatching its new boyfriend away so rudely.

•••

Summer break had ended almost too quickly Haru surmised. That wasn't what was really bothering him though. It was that upperclassman who was looking at _his_ kitten with undeniable lust. He wanted to go over to him and kick the crap out of the little shit for even turning his eyes Kyou's way. Kyou of course never saw any of the wanton stares he was receiving from the other students and a couple of teachers. It was almost as if after Kyou and he had become intimate that there was a slight change in the neko that  
made one not help but turn to gawk.

Haru was glad that his kitten didn't shower anyone else but he himself with that undying affection. He wondered _why_ he was even feeling this insane possession towards Kyou since he knew his kitten would never stray from him.

But damn, did he ever want to kick that kid's sorry ass.

Wait, was that his white side talking? Haru shook his head to clear it and walked over to where Kyou was putting some books in his locker, effectively blocking the upperclassman's view of Kyou. Serves you right scumbag, Haru laughed inwardly to himself as he shot an intense glare at the upperclassman who immediately turned and fled. Haru leaned against the row of lockers as Kyou's eyes panned to him.

The cheeky smile Kyou bestowed on him gave Haru the overwhelming urge to push the neko up against the lockers and fuck him for the world to see. Then maybe people would get the hint and stay the hell away from his kitten.

Haru rationalized this for .02 seconds and realized that said people would then be even more apt to gawk, since just seeing Kyou naked was a huge turn on in itself. His kitten was too sexy for his own good. Haru let his mind wander, thinking of Kyou naked, spread eagle on his bed, with that perfect ass raised up just a bit…

Kyou poked Haru between the eyes suddenly, "Oi? Did you hear a word I said?"

Blinking, Haru smirked down at Kyou, "Sorry kitten, just thinking about you naked."

The red flush that immediately colored the neko's face matched his eyes quite nicely Haru thought. His fantasizing caught back up with him as his mind wandered back to images of a naked Kyou with that same color staining other parts of his desirable body.

Ruby eyes narrowed at the ushi as Kyou agitatedly whispered, "Stop it goddamn it! And wipe that smirk off your face!" Kyou slammed his locker shut then turned back to the still smirking ushi with an afterthought, "And don't call me that here! How many times do I have to tell you!"

As Haru followed the neko from school, he silently wished they didn't have to keep up all the false pretenses. That they didn't have to be worried about any consequences and could be free to let the world know they were a couple. Well, at least so he could put an end to all that ogling at school.

Send a few people to the hospital. Now _that_ would be a surefire way of claiming his territory. The exercise would be nice too.

•••

Tohru was currently puzzling over the recent lack of fighting between the nezumi and the neko. She had thought for sure there would be a reckoning between the two for when Kyou had socked Yuki out of the blue. Even Shigure had thought so, and since nothing ever occurred, the inu had given up keeping his camera in his kimono.

She had asked Yuki about it one day and he had contemplated it before agreeing with her. The neko hadn't challenged him to a fight in months now, so for once, he had asked Kyou to fight him.

The request was brushed off as Kyou said he didn't feel like it. This did cause three pairs of eyebrows to rise at the breakfast table. Kyou had glared from one set of eyes to another then simply exclaimed, "WHAT?" Which closed the book on that particular topic.

Shigure had said to her later as she was cleaning the dishes that whatever brought about the change in Kyou was a good thing. Tohru had been about to ask him what he meant. Since there seemed to be some sort of hidden inference in the tone of his voice, but Mit-chan had burst through the door, a vision of pure rage, then proceeded to chase Shigure's laughing self through the house.

So Tohru decided to do something very uncharacteristic. She decided that today she was going to stalk Kyou. Ninja style.

When the bell sounded for school to end, Tohru had slipped into the girl's bathroom and pulled out the bandana she had made the night before for the occasion. She had not been able to get the theme song to Mission Impossible out of her head the entire time and was currently humming it to herself as she secured the strip of cloth around her face. It reminded her of some of the photos of her mother which made her smile gleefully behind the mask.

She struck a quick pose, stars shining in her eyes, and was off.

•••

Kyou had the strangest feeling. Almost like someone was watching him. He looked up at Haru but saw the ushi was currently trying to choose from a selection of snacks. They were going to see another movie, and decided to sneak some stuff into the theater since the price for concessions was ridiculous.

He looked over his shoulder, panning his eyes about suspiciously.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Haru said staring down at his lover who was acting a bit peculiar.

An eyebrow twitched as Kyou muttered darkly, "Nothing, never mind."

Haru watched as Kyou continued to gaze over his shoulder warily. He sighed and took the neko's hand, placing a quick peck on one tanned cheek. Kyou immediately stopped his odd behavior and blushed prettily for Haru. "Pick something out kitten." He said pointing back to the candy before them. Kyou nodded and resumed searching through the variety of candies.

The sensation of being watched was back again, Kyou thought. He tried to shrug it off, but a tap on his shoulder made his heart stop and he screeched like a banshee, jumping straight into Haru's arms.

After the initial shock passed of having Kyou suddenly cling to him and his hearing had returned, Haru glanced to his right, eyes going wide upon seeing Tohru standing there with mirth in her eyes.

What was with that mask though? Haru _knew_ she was smiling behind it, but couldn't get over the insaneness of the situation to think properly.

Kyou promptly detached himself from Haru's arms as soon as he saw Tohru standing there next to them. "What? Who? When?" Kyou couldn't get his thoughts in order, then it hit him, they'd finally been caught.

"Congratulations!" Tohru declared from behind her mask, green eyes scrunching up happily as she threw her hands into the air.

Haru had finally gotten his senses back, he pointed at her mask in silent question. Tohru then realized she was still wearing it and spazed out for a minute, untying it and shoving it into her schoolbag with a self conscious laugh. "Hehee Sorry! I was just stalking Kyou-kun because he and Yuki-kun haven't been fighting and I thought something was wrong. But oh! Don't worry I won't tell anyone! And I didn't mean to startle you Kyou-kun - I saw you two together and think that it's wonderful! Ah, and gomen for not taking off my ninja mask! I had so much fun and I couldn't get that song from that movie out of my head!" Tohru said waving her hands in front of her during her jumbled explanation, the smile never leaving her face.

Kyou and Haru slowly digested everything she had just said, and two sighs of relief followed.

Then, "You were stalking me!" Kyou appeared taken aback.

From Haru, "What song?" To which Tohru started humming immediately, obviously it was one of those tunes that stuck with you for a while. Haru covered his face with one hand and started chuckling as he envisioned Tohru sneaking around to the music with her 'ninja mask' in place.

Kyou's eyes leveled; of all people to do something like that he never would have thought it would be Tohru. She had told them that she wouldn't tell anyone though, and Kyou knew he could trust her with their secret. Kyou's eyes brightened as he had a sudden thought, "We're going to see a movie, you should come with us." Kyou said to Tohru. "Remember when Shigure told us about Jason? He's in it and he's not some stupid bear like that baka inu said."

Oh that was it, Haru reflected, causing him to chuckle some more. He nodded at Tohru's smiling countenance, "Yeah, then I can have two dates for the movie." This earned him a slight jab to the ribs courtesy of Kyou.

Tohru happily agreed to go with them to the theaters; she was ever so glad that her mission impossible had turned out so good.

•••

Kagura was quietly petting her neko backpack with wide eyes that were threatening to spill tears at any moment. She couldn't believe what she had seen. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

She knew her eyes didn't deceive her though.

She had seen _him_ with _her_ fiancé. Never would she have guessed that Hatsuharu would have been her rival. Never in a million years. She couldn't do anything more than gape at them as they had come out of the movie theater with Tohru. The ushi had his arm around Kyou's waist and Kyou had been clutching the back of Haru's long trench coat as he talked animatedly with Tohru about something or another, Haru just smiling at the two.

They hadn't seen her of course, and she had been too shell-shocked to attempt to find out how _that_ had happened. Then again, she hadn't seen much of Kyou for the last few months.

Kyou was supposed to be with her. Why? The tears split over then and she began crying in earnest, only looking up when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Oh, she thought, it was Rin.

•••

Rin was furious. She had left the ushi to save both herself and him grief. How did he repay her? By sneaking around with the damned _cat_! The _cat_ of all people!

Kagura had told her everything after some gentle prompting. Rin had assured her that Kyou was meant for her and decided to see someone she hadn't talked to in a long, _long _time.

Revenge _is_ a dish best served cold, Rin thought dryly. That old Klingon proverb was well put.


	8. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

** Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood_

Kyou awoke feeling a shooting pain in the back of his legs. He gasped trying to breathe evenly but the pain was too intense. Tears trekked down his cheeks as he thought bitterly that all good things must come to an end. He had never expected it to happen this soon though, and never in quite the way that it did.

His body shook with sobs as his thoughts centered on Haru. The searing agony that resulted in each hiccupping sob was nothing compared to the hole in his heart. He clutched at the front of the shirt he wore, trying unsuccessfully to quell the rapid beating.

Oh god how he loved the ushi. There was nothing left for them now though, he thought sadly, his heart shattering. He only hoped Haru would be able to move on and forget about him.

Before Kyou passed out from the pain again he thought to himself dejectedly, at least he would always have his memories.

•••

Haru was a bit puzzled. Kyou had not shown up at their usual meeting place, so he set his GPS for Shigure's house and made his way there. Maybe something had come up? Kyou had never missed meeting Haru before.

When Haru knocked on the door and received no answer, he tried the handle. Lo and behold it was unlocked, so he let himself in. The sight he found in the kitchen twisted his stomach into knots. Something wasn't right here.

Tohru was openly weeping into her crossed arms; she was bent over herself in her seat at the table. Shigure had his hand on her back, offering her some sort of support, although the inu looked like he could use his own as wide as his eyes were, staring off into space. Yuki had his face downcast at the table, gripping his hair tightly; his eyes were ones of mourning.

"Where's Kyou?" Haru asked, fists curling tightly at his sides.

Tohru raised her face from her hands; her big green eyes were puffy and red from crying. Tears spilling over her red cheeks she stuttered out, "T-they t-t-ook" She hiccupped suddenly, "Kyou-kun aw-way." She managed to get out before dropping her face back to her arms.

_No. You lie._ Haru's eyes had opened wide. He couldn't speak.

Shigure used his free hand to wipe at a couple tears that had spilled forth. When he spoke, his words were quiet and laced with regret. "I thought Akito would at least wait until after he graduated-

White Haru was gone. There was only Black Haru now. And he was extremely _pissed off_. How _dare_ they take _his_ kitten like that! How _DARE_ these idiots just let it happen!

Three pairs of eyes were on him when he spoke; they realized just _who_ was speaking to them although the low caste of his voice was unlike the ushi's black counterpart. "And you just _let_ them?"

Shigure noted that the ushi's eyes were narrowed and exceptionally dangerous looking. "Akito ordered it… we have to obey him…" The inu trailed off, thinking of how Kyou had refused to go, and only went kicking and screaming. They had done nothing to stop it from happening; that was true. How could they?

"YOU FUCKING _IDOIOTS_!" Black Haru raged, pivoting on his heel and slamming the door behind him as he vacated the premises.

The three pairs of eyes gazed at the closed door in shock at the sudden outburst. They jumped in unison when the door fell off its hinges. A minute later, the kitchen was completely empty.

•••

Akito was practically _dripping_ with glee. The cat was finally locked up, and the method used had tickled him to no end. The cat had attempted to fight back and was easily suppressed by three of the larger members of the family who wanted to see _it_ put in its house forever. They had held Kyou down while they talked amongst themselves about how to best deal with it.

This cat obviously _wouldn't_ stay in its house as it was supposed to. An old method was decided upon to make sure the cat couldn't escape. It was rarely used, one of the sohma leaders had remarked. It was only used for the cat's that refused their fate.

So Akito had been allowed to watch as they held the crying neko down and sliced open the back of his legs, severing his achilles tendons with one clean cut. Kyou had howled in pain then, passing out shortly afterwards when they cauterized the wounds with a red hot iron.

Akito couldn't stop smiling. He even didn't stop smiling when the ushi slammed open the door to his spacious room. They couldn't do anything, he thought as the ushi advanced on his reclining form.

Akito took one look at the ushi's eyes. He stopped smiling.

Black Haru reached down, the rage apparent on his features, and grabbed Akito by the throat, slamming him up against a wall. The sohma clan's leader couldn't feel the ground. He was being held fast by one hand that was in a death grip around his throat. He could feel the muscles in his neck start to crunch inward as the ushi steadily increased the pressure. Akito kicked out at the ushi futilely, but the ushi didn't even flinch at the sudden kick to his stomach.

"Where the fuck is he." The ushi's voice was low and even as he questioned the gasping man.

Hatori burst into the room, eyes going wide at the scene before him. "Haru!" He yelled, making to advance on the ushi.

Black Haru shot him a glare and pointed with his free hand at the ryuu. "Take ONE step closer and I _will murder_ him!" He enunciated this by slamming Akito back against the wall. When the back of Akito's head cracked the wall behind him, there was an audible sickening crunch of wood against skull.

Feral gray eyes panned back to Akito as Hatori had stopped his advance in sheer terror. "Now." Black Haru's voice had returned to its deadly calm tone. "WHERE is _my_ kitten? If you refuse to tell me, I WILL murder you then continue down the line with each and every SICK fuck who leads this family until I get a GODDAMN ANSWER!"

Gray eyes narrowed at the clan leader, his voice was back under control. "Now, _answer_."

Akito clutched at the hand that held him aloft, his face was turning blue and he could barley breath. He gasped out his answer, trying to get air into his straining lungs.

He was tossed to the side unceremoniously at that, air finally filled his lungs as he took large gulping breaths.

He watched the enraged ushi turn and storm out, passing by the other juunishi who had gathered and witnessed the spectacle with wide eyes. Hatori was by his side in an instant, Akito pushed him away angrily.

As Akito got his breathing under control he decided then and there that the psychotic ushi could keep the cat, but he didn't want to see either of them ever again.

•••

The juunishi who had been present stepped out of Black Haru's way as he passed them by without a glance. Anger radiated from the ushi and they all realized that if any of them tried to make a move to stop him, they would die, no questions asked.

Ayame was clutching at Shigure's robes, glancing back and forth from his brother to the inu. He had been the first to follow Hatori to Akito's room when they heard the door slam open. Shigure, Yuki and Tohru had come running down the hall and gaped at what they saw when they joined Ayame by the door.

None of them could make themselves actually enter the room with that heavy cloud of menace that streamed from the ushi in waves.

Except for Tohru, they were all a little more than shocked, to say the least, when Haru had declared Kyou _his_ kitten.

Now, the three that had followed after Hatsuharu when he made his departure had made it just in time for the exhibition. Shigure's mouth was agape as his brain started putting two and two together, quickly realizing that he had _completely_ missed all the telltale signs. The two were very good at covering up what they had been doing. Yuki on the other hand, was trying to keep the grin that threatened to take over his face from manifesting. He was having a hard time at it too since it had been _exceptionally_ pleasing to see Haru strangling Akito. Tohru was covering her mouth with her hands, she was scared but at the same time ecstatic that Akito had given Haru the answer he wanted.

Tohru tugged on Yuki's sleeve, she wanted to follow after the ushi when he retrieved Kyou. Yuki stared at her questioningly, the grin finally winning out, as she motioned with her thumb at Haru's retreating back. _Let's go._ She mentally said to him.

The two turned and jogged after Haru. Shigure detached Ayame's hand from his kimono and followed. He had to make sure his charge was alright of course.

•••

Haru's black and white sides were at war when he finally came upon the 'house' that the neko would be in. His black side sneered that it wasn't a house but more so a cage since Kyou wasn't supposed to leave it. Hell, even a jail would be applicable to say.

Kyou had done _nothing_ to deserve this. His black side screamed in the recesses of his brain. His white side was praying that his kitten would be alright.

The house was simple to look at on the outside. Almost desolate looking, being so far removed from the rest of the world. Shades were drawn to keep out any light and so that the neko would not be seen. The ground in front of the doorway was in shambles from never being taken care of. Why would it need to be anyway? It was only the _cat_ who lived there.

Haru's hands were shaking when he opened the door; he saw the inside of the abode was just as uncared for as the outside. It was dark too, and very depressing.

He felt Tohru's presence close behind him as he entered. He was truthfully rather glad that she, the nezumi and the inu had followed him. He really needed the support, even if his black side scoffed at this thought when he had it.

Tohru moved to the shades and drew them up, casting light into the extremely dark room. Haru stepped over to where Kyou lay on his side, curled up into a ball, unmoving. The ushi dropped to his knees, gently lifting Kyou to rest against him, wrapping his arms around the still form and pressing his face into the dirty orange hair. A mewl of pain issued from the neko when his legs were jostled. Tohru gasped suddenly, outstretching a hand to Kyou when her eyes lit on the neko's legs.

Haru glanced over at her, then down at what she was looking at. His black side screamed in anger and demanded he go kill the sons-of-bitches who did this _now_, while his white side was sobbing internally at the unspeakable cruelness of what had been done. His face was paler than normal as his eyes took in the full extent of the damage.

Falling to her knees, Tohru gathered Kyou's legs onto her lap and removed her jacket. Silent tears streamed down her face as she tore the sleeves from the coat and bent to wrap them as carefully as possible around Kyou's ankles, hiding the black scars that were still slightly dripping blood from where the wounds had not been completely sealed shut at the edges.

Tohru nodded faintly to Haru when she finished, and he lifted Kyou into his arms as delicately as he could. They turned and saw Yuki and Shigure both with the same wide eyed expression. The inu's lower lip was trembling slightly; he never could have imagined that something this horrible would be done to the neko.

"Let's get him home, I'll call Hatori." Shigure said in an almost whisper.

As Haru followed Tohru out of the house with Yuki and Shigure bringing up the rear, he gazed down at Kyou's pain stricken face and realized if it came down to it, he would die for him.


	9. Redemption and Revelations

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Redemption and Revelations_

Hatori had been called as soon as they had got back to Shigure's. The ryuu had rushed over after Shigure had explained to him what they had found. Hatori didn't have the proper means to fix the neko's achilles tendons so he had driven himself, Haru and an unconscious Kyou to the hospital. He had injected Kyou with some morphine which had immediately relaxed the neko's pained face.

After the surgery which Hatori had overseen, and making sure the neko was comfortable in the post-op outpatient ward, the ryuu had gone to the waiting room where Haru was sitting. Haru had fixed his eyes immediately on Hatori, expecting conformation that the surgery went fine.

A rare smile was given to the black and white haired boy, "He's fine, it will take a while for him to get back on his feet, but he'll be fine." Hatori assured Haru who had sighed gratefully.

"Can I see him?" Haru asked with a hopeful expression.

Hatori ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, "You can do one better and bring him home, ready to go?"

A huge smile broke out on Haru's face at that and he nodded, getting up and following Hatori to retrieve his kitten.

On the return drive to Shigure's, Hatori had gone over the proper doses of Percocet to administer. Hatori had prescribed two weeks worth and said he would see how Kyou was doing by then and if he would need anymore depending on how fast he healed. He had also supplied Haru with plenty of antibiotic cream and gauze for changing the bandages that wrapped around Kyou's ankles. Explaining that he had to keep the freshly stitched areas clean to avoid infection.

He had also cautioned the ushi against having sex with Kyou until at the very least the stitches were removed. Haru had blushed faintly at this, scanning his eyes out the car window, but he did agree to it after a few seconds of silence.

Hatori looked into the rearview mirror at the ushi who had the neko in his lap, stroking Kyou's hair affectionately. The ryuu reflected that the two were perfect for each other, the ushi had done what they all thought impossible, and the neko would not have to fear being locked away ever again. He decided things had worked out for the best in the end.

•••

When they had returned to Shigure's, Haru had immediately taken his slumbering kitten to his room that had been already prepped by Tohru. She had also made him dinner, which she delivered almost instantaneously after he had settled in at the side of Kyou's futon. He had thanked her and ate while watching his kitten's face, relaxed in drugged sleep with the covers pulled up under his chin.

Shigure had joined him by Kyou's bedside a while after Haru had finished eating, quietly telling Haru that he would be living there from now on, and that he wasn't allowed to return to the main estate. Momiji and Kisa would be over later with Haru's things he said, and Haru had asked him to have someone pick up his Playstation 2 from his parents house. Shigure said that wouldn't be a problem and taken the dishes back down to the kitchen when he left.

Haru couldn't help but smile since the new arrangement was better than he could have imagined. He took one of Kyou's curled hands in his own, and pressed a kiss to the back of the neko's hand.

Later as promised, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro had arrived with his things. They had unloaded them in Kyou's room and Kisa had sat with Haru for a while just watching Kyou sleep. When Hiro had come to tell her it was time to go back, the hitsuji had told Haru that the ps2 was all set up downstairs. When Haru thanked him, Hiro had just stuck up his nose with a faint blush and said, "Whatever."

It was much later in the night, when Haru was slouched over, running his fingertips over Kyou's faintly pink tinged cheeks that Yuki had let himself in and sat down beside him. Haru noted that the nezumi appeared to be mulling something over, so he waited for Yuki to say something.

Yuki put his hand on Haru's hunched over shoulder. "I love Kyou," He admitted, looking Haru directly in the eyes.

"Well shit," Haru got it now, Yuki's actions finally made sense. "can't say I'm sorry." He gave Yuki a weak smile. Even if the nezumi did love the neko, Haru wasn't about to let anything or anyone come between him and his kitten. Especially not now. The notion also flashed through his mind that if the nezumi tried anything, no matter how much respect he had for Yuki, he would kick his ass too. Or at least give it his damned best shot.

Yuki smiled at him, "Don't be. I could never have done that. You brought him back to us." Haru realized Yuki had his own demons he needed to wrestle with, and it appeared as if the nezumi was coming to terms with quite a few of them only now. "And Haru, thank you."

He gave Yuki a slight nod and with that the nezumi left Haru alone with his kitten, closing the door quietly behind him.

Haru wondered with slight amusement at what Kyou would say when he found out. Laughing softly to himself, he decided that his kitten would never believe him.

•••

Kyou's thoughts were fuzzy and his eyes didn't want to open. He was also very warm, and much too comfortable. Last thing he had known, he had been dumped on the floor of the house meant to be his prison. There had been no bed in the small structure apart from a rolled up and worn looking rug he had remembered seeing in one of his more lucent moments. So why did he feel so good now, and why wasn't his legs in pain? He momentarily wondered if he had died until he felt the slight tug of stitches in his ankles.

Groggily, ruby eyes opened slowly to see the familiar surroundings of his room. When had he gotten back? More importantly, _how_ had he gotten back? He sat up letting the covers fall around his waist as he gazed around, still slightly dazed from sleeping and the drugs in his system. He winced as the movement served to pull a bit at the stitches in his ankles, the drugs were wearing off.

Reaching down, he drew back the blanket covering his legs and saw the gauze circling his wounded ankles. One tanned hand strayed to the bandages as a million questions entered his mind.

The door to his room opened and his eyes fixated on Haru who had stopped in shock, teacup in one hand. Haru steadied the top of the cup with his other hand when it started shaking as he gazed into Kyou's awe struck eyes. When tears started cascading down the neko's cheeks and one hand reached out for him, Haru hastily put the teacup down on the dresser and closed the distance between him and his kitten. Haru pulled Kyou tightly into his arms, running one hand up and down Kyou's back and the other cradling his orange topped head against Haru's shoulder as he wept.

Haru rained kisses over Kyou's face as the neko cried. Kyou clasped his arms around the ushi, mouthing 'I love you' repeatedly against Haru's neck like a mantra.

When his own tears of elation finally started to fall, Haru knew that everything would be alright.

•••

After being cooped up in his room for a few days of recuperation, and even though Haru doted on him bending to his every whim, Kyou had enough and demanded the ushi at least bring him downstairs. Haru had done so, making him comfortable on the couch. Kyou had then seen Haru's ps2 above the television set and was given the controller without a word being said on his part.

The ps2 was thrilled to finally have its boyfriend back.

Kyou was happily leveling his favorite character with Haru sitting on the floor in front of him, one arm thrown over the neko's legs when Ayame came bursting through the door.

"Kyoukichi-chaaan!" He boomed, startling Kyou so much he dropped the controller. "How are you feeling? I brought you a present!" Ayame declared proudly thrusting a video game under Kyou's nose; his golden eyes beaming in pleasure.

Kyou, still being under the influence of Percocet was in no frame of mind to yell at Aya, or anyone else for the matter. He had been very reserved and so unlike himself that the residents and random guests who kept dropping by to see him during his recovery had treated him delicately. All of them except for Hatori were awestruck at the change in his personality, much like Aya was now.

Kyou blinked gazing at the cover of the game and slightly cocking his head to one side. His favorite character from Disgaea was the main character of this game! He felt strangely touched by Aya's gesture. "Thank you," He smiled, not looking at Ayame but at the game, already itching to play it.

Ayame had stars in his eyes upon seeing Kyou's reaction, immediately attempting to cuddle the neko. A hand on his chest effectively held him back, but Haru's narrowed eyes had no effect on him, so the ushi gave a shove and sent the hebi toppling backward.

Slithering back, Ayame had tried again resulting in being dragged into the kitchen with tears streaming down his smiling face by Haru who tossed him at Shigure. "Gureee!" The hebi wailed clinging to the inu's midriff.

Shigure watched as Haru shook his head in annoyance and went back to the living room. "Ah my sweet Aya! Ha-kun's just a bit overprotective of Kyou-kun now don't take it the wrong way! I'll always love you!" Shigure said nuzzling Ayame.

Yuki gave the two a cross glare for their antics. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Tohru was just about to ask if he also was referring to her when the door smashed open. Kagura's seething visage was viewed by the four people in the kitchen who immediately began sweating. This couldn't be good.

Kagura removed her hand from the door that had crumpled like an accordion. Her mouth opened and, "Where is he? I'll kill the :censored censored: for stealing _my_ fiancé!" She screamed.

Four pairs of eyes blinked then warily looked at the door to the living room where the :censored censored: was. Kagura's furious eyes turned to where they were looking, an evil smile stretched out her face.

She stomped over to the door and flung it open, said :censored censored: was waiting for her on the other side, rope in hand. "What was that _buta_? _What_ fiancé would that be?" Black Haru sneered at her, taking a step through the door and letting it close behind him as he advanced on her.

As soon as she realized that he had called her a pig, she shrieked and flying kicked the ushi in the stomach, he crashed against the door and quickly recovered. Stretching the length of rope taunt with a huge grin he snidely told her, "Let's dance."

Five minutes later, Kagura was howling in anger and embarrassment from where she was left hog-tied in the middle of the kitchen, screaming obscenities at the ushi who had simply ambled from the kitchen, gloved hands in his pockets whistling to himself.

The kitchens other four occupants who had been witness to the boar-wrangling were stunned, frozen in place from what they had been doing. Shigure was the first to snap out of it, "Well, that was…different." He said with a small chuckle.

"Does this mean…" Ayame's face broke out into a stupid grin, "that Ha-kun really _is_ a cowboy?"

Yuki simply got up, walked over to his brother and smacked him across the face, then went back to his seat at the table and resumed eating.

Kagura was escorted home a while later by Ayame after receiving a long talk from Shigure. The tears in her eyes when he had quietly spoke to her let the inu know that she had finally resigned herself to moving on. He did feel sorry for her, but she _had_ provided some rather amusing entertainment.

In the living room, Kyou was blithely playing his new game, completely unaware of what had transpired as hopped up on painkillers as he was. Haru had taken his seat again in front of Kyou, a slight smirk on his face.

It had been a good day.


	10. Declarations and Resolution

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Declarations and Resolution_

It had taken almost two months, but he had finally got back on his feet. Shigure had gotten Haru excused from a week of school so he could stay with Kyou for the beginning of his recovery. When the ushi had to return to school, Shigure had sat with Kyou and excitedly recollected _how_ Kyou had been rescued from his cage. Kyou had sat quietly with his hands clutching at his heart and a soft smile on his lips. With a knowing grin, Shigure had wiped the tears off his cheeks that he hadn't known were falling.

When Haru had returned from school that day, Kyou had latched onto the ushi, nuzzling his neck in silent thanks. Haru was more than happy to cuddle with the neko, enjoying the affection he received even though he wasn't sure what prompted it.

After two weeks, Hatori had decided to move Kyou down to a less powerful painkiller and the neko returned to his normal personality. Haru had been worried that Kyou would be embarrassed about their relationship finally being out in the open, but he didn't need to since the neko had no qualms about his feelings for the ushi. Tohru had thrown in her own two cents saying that she thought it was so cute that Kyou acted like that with Haru. Yuki even began using it as a way to shut the neko up when he began ranting. The nezumi would yell for the ushi to come get his obnoxious boyfriend when Kyou began to get on his nerves. As for Shigure, he had become reattached to his video camera, keeping it up his sleeve once more. One never knew when things would get interesting.

Kyou had been exceptionally busy catching back up with schoolwork and the challenge that walking again presented, but he didn't mind since Haru had been there with him every step of the way. He had made sure to thank the ushi properly when the stitches had been finally removed. When Haru had opened the door to their bedroom after the hour long session to go downstairs and get something to eat, Shigure and Ayame had fallen over from where they were pressed up against the door listening. Shigure had laughed briefly saying that Kyou _was_ loud as Haru had said. Haru had kicked the two out of the room with a dry smile and slammed the door, when he looked over at Kyou, the neko had narrowed his eyes and said, "You said _what_!" Haru had calmed him down by jumping the incensed neko and taking him again.

Downstairs, Shigure and Ayame enjoyed the resulting screams of ecstasy that were emanating from the upstairs with extremely large smiles on their faces.

•••

"Kyou-kun could you get me some of the good plates?" Tohru asked the neko.

Kyou nodded to the smiling girl who was busy making dinner then gone into the adjoining room where they kept them. Some of the other juunishi and Tohru's two friends were coming to dinner that night so she was making a lot for the occasion.

Reaching for the plates in the cabinet before him, Kyou felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned, Yuki was standing there behind him. The notion that his time had finally come for that beat down flashed through the neko's mind.

The nezumi blinked at the look on the neko's face, "Kyou, I-" he began.

"Sorry for sucker punching you!" Kyou exclaimed covering his face with his arms, clearly expecting the punches to start flying. He peeked out from behind his arms when the nezumi started chuckling softly. Dropping them to his sides completely when he realized that Yuki wasn't going to attack.

"No, that's not it," Yuki said with a slight smile, putting a hand on Kyou's shoulder. "I just want you to know," He paused seeing the confused ruby eyes. "that if he ever hurts you, I'll be here."

_WHAT!_ Kyou's eye twitched as his brain simply denied what he had just heard.

The nezumi leaned over and brushed his lips over Kyou's. Kyou's internal clock ticked down as his brain _couldn't_ deny what had just happened. _3, 2, 1..._

Kyou's fist connected with his face and Yuki slammed into the wall five feet behind him, splintering the wood. The dishes that were in the cabinet screamed in fear as Kyou started grabbing them and chucking them at Yuki.

"You kuso nezumi! You _freak_! Never! NEVER! Not even if HELL froze over! Not if we were the LAST two people on earth! AHHH!" Kyou thundered.

Yuki covered his face with his arms as the dishes crashed over him; the pile of broken porcelain around him grew. When he ran out of dishes, Kyou started heaving furniture at him.

•••

Haru watched in amused silence from where he had been knocked over to the floor as his lover went on a rampage. He had opened the door just in time to see Yuki kiss Kyou and immediately gone black with all intents bent on kicking the nezumi's ass. Shigure had tackled the ushi before he got a step through the door and was currently sitting on Haru's back with his camera out, snickering as he rolled film. Haru opted for just watching the resulting damage that was occurring; his kitten was doing a bang up job of it too.

When Kyou finally ran out of things to throw, he stepped back against the wall and slowly slid down it, trying to catch his breath. He felt extremely nauseous. "Need…bleach…." He mumbled, shakily getting to his feet and stumbling from the room.

Yuki dug himself out of the carnage around him and simply said, "Ouch," And fell over the pile of debris.

"You deserved that," Haru told him from his place on the floor.

Yuki closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, I know."

Haru pushed Shigure off him and went to find his kitten; he knew exactly what would cheer him up after _that_ revelation.

•••

News had trickled down through the grapevine, and eventually Rin heard of what Haru had done for Kyou. He had not done the same for her as she had hoped he would with her calculated actions long ago, but she could care less. The ushi had finally showed some spine and quit sneaking around like an ass. Justice had at last been dealt; she felt she had been properly repaid this time around. It was just too bad she wasn't there to witness it.

Rin grinned at the shot of whisky she was holding in her hand. "This one is for you two, I know you'll have happy lives together." She downed the shot and slammed the empty glass on the bar. The bartender came over and refilled it for her.

"What are you so happy about, chica?" The bartender asked her. "Never saw you smile like this…ever," He told her wiping down an empty glass with a raised eyebrow.

Rin raised her glass and proclaimed to the bartender, "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

She let out a booming cackle as she let herself think about how Akito had served it right to himself. Then she bought a round for the rest of the patrons in the bar to celebrate.

•••

Yuki sat alone in a mostly empty coffee shop, quietly thinking about the things that he had done and had not done. A song softly playing in the background caught his attention and he decided that even though the lyrics were mostly nonsense, it still fit for his current frame of mind.

_'And I'm sorry if you had to explain it like this - Sorry I was a point you were destined to miss'_

He had fallen for the neko the first time he had seen him, the ruby eyes and ginger mane had captured his attention. He had reached out to the neko, wanting to touch the soft looking hair when Kyou had brushed him off. All he had been left with from the brief encounter was a blue baseball cap the neko had left behind in his haste to get away.

_'And I'm sorry I spoke to you irreverently'_

Since he couldn't gain the neko's friendship, he turned to harsh words and pushed the neko even farther from him. He had never meant to do that, it was unintentional on his part but he knew he had only brought it upon himself. He should have dealt with the situation differently, but it was too late to change things now.

_'And I'm sorry if my arms to you were just empty rooms - I'm sorry they never could comfort you'_

Yuki considered only now that he should have let the neko beat him. Just once, so that the neko could have collected on Akito's promise. He wondered if things would have been different if he had done that. Would the neko have gone to him then? No, he doubted Kyou would have.

_'And I'm sorry if I ever caused you pain'_

So many things that he wished he could change and never would be able to. It was the past, and he would be haunted by those crimson eyes for a long time. The moments of hurt and anger that shown so brightly in the red orbs when they fought and verbally spared. When Tohru had come into their lives he saw the change that started with her and ended with Haru claiming the full concentration of love that could spring from the neko. It was hard watching Kyou act so tenderly with the ushi when all Yuki received was wary distrust now. At least he had finally come clean, and Yuki felt better for finally  
doing it.

_'This love was a velvet ring unheard in the air - I was bound to find out that you didn't care'_

It had been odd seeing Kyou easily swing from one extreme to the other, he wondered how long before they had all found out about the relationship that Haru had been graced with that shining smile. He let himself admit the two couldn't be more perfect for each other, but it still hurt. The best thing, he decided, would be to just watch from afar. It was enough to see the neko that happy.

_'I'm sorry if it was my swerve that tempted you to sway - Oh well, sometimes it be that way' _¹

Yeah, thought Yuki with a sad smile, sometimes it be that way.

* * *

(¹) _Sometimes It Be That Way_ by Jewel 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: More random movie references, this time to Evil Dead II.

* * *

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Epilogue_

"That girl was a _terrible_ actor! She looked like she was laughing, not screaming! And why did it end like that? That wasn't how the other one started…" Kyou trailed off breaking contact with Haru's gray eyes and staring thoughtfully ahead of them.

Haru chuckled as Kyou tried to dissect the movie they had just seen. "But kitten, that movie was done long before Army of Darkness, you just have to let the details slide." Putting his hand on Kyou's back, he urged the neko along with him. Letting the hand slip to the neko's rear, he gave a brief squeeze of one firm cheek. Kyou blushed at the fondling but didn't protest it. "Besides, plots were made to be messed with, natural transition you know."

Kyou leveled his eyes at this explanation and slid an arm under the ushi's jacket around Haru's waist. "Whatever." He conceded.

One year, Kyou thought, he had been with the ushi for a whole year, and he never could have imagined that his life would have turned out this good. He let his thoughts stray to the longing gazes he had seen come from Yuki's direction; they had made his skin crawl. Recently, the nezumi and Kagura had been seen together more often than not. Kyou wondered how that had happened, but it didn't really matter since they had stopped staring at him, they both needed to get on with their lives.

He stopped thinking about the two and turned his crimson eyes on his lover. The ushi had a soft smile tugging at his lips; his hazy gray eyes were closed as they walked. Kyou couldn't help but grin as he entertained the thought that Haru was like an angel, his own personal avenging angel. His graduation had come and passed, and there had been no fear of being put in that house for the rest of his existence. All he had to think about now was his future, maybe college or a job? He did want to get Haru and himself out of Shigure's house so they didn't have to deal with the inu's devious activities with that  
video camera anymore.

Kyou scanned his eyes out to the clear night sky above them, letting his face drop to Haru's shoulder. "Kitten?" Haru said looking down into Kyou's eyes with a thoughtful expression. The two stopped walking, Kyou blinked at the look on Haru's face.

Detaching himself from Kyou, Haru got down on one knee before him. Kyou wondered what the ushi was doing, until Haru pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. Kyou felt his eyes widen as he realized exactly _what_ Haru was about to do.

Hope and worry was apparent in the gray eyes that bore directly into his, "Will you marry me?" Red eyes panned wondrously to the simple silver ring Haru held out to him.

Kyou brushed the tears that were falling over his cheeks away with the back of his hand before wrapping his arms around the ushi's neck and whispering into the ear next to his mouth, "Y-yes."

Arms held him tight for a moment before Haru let him go to slip the ring over his finger and kiss him thoroughly. A camera flashed to their right and the couple snapped their eyes on the two girls that had interrupted their moment. Those two _again_, Kyou and Haru thought to themselves.

"Omedetou!" The two girls cheered, clapping with tears of their own streaming down their smiling faces.

Haru laughed softly, shaking his head at the two. The two girls swooned on the spot when this time, Kyou smiled at them.

The girl with the camera couldn't help but think; it was a happy ending.

•Owari•


	12. Gaiden

**Sometimes It Be That Way **

_Gaiden_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and the birds were singing. Those factors paled in comparison to his companion though, Kyou surmised. They were at the park, and Kyou was on one of the swings, letting Haru push him from behind to spur the movement.

It was a whole new experience for him, being in a relationship besides a merely friendly one. He realized that he had accepted the way he acted with the ushi, even if it sometimes scared him just how attached he was becoming. The feeling in his heart that he was so unsure of at first was becoming clearer to him as to its actual meaning. There were some delicate subjects that they had conversed about, and one in particular that Kyou was extremely hard pressed to forget. The issue was too great and weighed too  
much on his mind to be able to express it to his boyfriend.

Haru had told him the circumstances surrounding his breakup with Rin. When the ushi did share this with Kyou, the neko was comforted by the steady gaze he had received, knowing by the look the ushi bestowed on him that Haru had moved on. Kyou had kissed him then, letting Haru know that he was there for him and nothing more needed to be said on the matter.

Thoughts do have a tendency to wander though, and Kyou's thoughts waded into the dark waters of his undiscussed life after graduation. He had just found happiness and didn't know _how_ to tell Haru about his fears of being locked away forever. Kyou couldn't guess what the ushi's reaction would be to being told that Kyou would leave him too. The neko wanted to assure Haru that he didn't want to be parted from him, but it was something that he couldn't stop from happening.

His heart hurt just thinking about the fuzzy future before him and its rather bleak ending. Kyou only wished he could come right out and let Haru know that if he had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't leave him. It wasn't his choice though, it never was. Life was so unfair. Kyou dragged his feet across the ground, slowing the movement of the swing.

"Haru," Kyou began, pausing in his thoughts. "I would never do what Rin did….I wouldn't leave you like that….by choice." He finished quietly with a sad smile the ushi couldn't see.

Pale arms wrapped around him, stopping the swing altogether. Haru rested his chin against the neko's shoulder with a bright smile on his lips. "Kitten, I love you." Haru murmured into the suntanned ear.

Barley believing what he had just heard, Kyou knew his heart hadn't steered him wrong as it filled with elation at the simple declaration. Ruby eyes squeezed shut as he held back tears. He was ever so glad he had given Haru his chance and let the ushi melt the ice around his heart. The feeling was worth all the anguish he suffered from dwelling on his empty future alone. Kyou silently thought that it would even be worth it when his destiny caught up with him. He would take with him to that cage something that even  
Akito could not take away from him, his memories.

Detaching himself from Haru's circling arms; Kyou pushed the swing to the side and wrapped his own arms around the ushi, nuzzling his nose into the hollow between the taller boy's collarbone. It was almost as if the spot was made for him, Kyou thought contentedly.

When Haru's pale arms held him close once more and the ushi buried his face into the neko's orange hair, Kyou couldn't make himself say the words quite yet, but they reverberated in his mind over and over, _I love you too_.

•Owari•


	13. Gaiden II

**Warning: **Explicit content - if you are too young to be reading sexually graphic material, skip this chapter and move along.

* * *

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Gaiden_

"Oww! Goddamnit! Be careful!" Kyou screamed.

Haru ran a hand over the back of Kyou's shoulders, a ghost of a smile threatened to form on his lips as his lover glared over one tanned shoulder in fury. The neko was on his stomach trying to keep still while Hatori removed the stitches from his ankles.

"Almost done." Hatori deadpanned, pulling the last stitch up a bit with his tweezers before snipping it in half. "There, all set." The ryuu said, packing up the scissors and tweezers in his black medical bag. The blue paper that the discarded stitches were on was crumpled into a ball as Hatori continued, "And don't try to walk for at least another week. The stitches in the tendons should be dissolved by then, I'll stop by to start the rehabilitation exercises later."

Kyou grudgedly thanked the ryuu with narrowed eyes. It still hurt; he thought darkly, did the bastard have to yank at them like that! Stupid doctor, Kyou mentally threw at the ryuu.

Hatori closed the door behind him as he exited. As soon as the door closed, Haru leaned down and started kissing a trail from the neko's shoulders to the small of his back. Kyou relaxed at the gentle treatment, letting his crimson eyes slip closed with a small smile.

The neko experimentally flexed his ankles a bit and noted that it still felt sore to do so, but nothing like before. "Haru?" Kyou asked, feeling a hand slide under him

Resting the side of his face against Kyou's back and stretching out over the neko, Haru felt more than content to just fall asleep right where he was. "Hmm?" Was breathed over the neko's back, making Kyou shiver involuntarily.

"I…what do you want? I mean…I want to thank you for everything…" Kyou trailed off, a bit unsure of himself. The smile that he felt on his back made him wonder if he said the wrong thing.

"Get nipple rings." Haru replied. The ushi was unprepared for the sudden strangling he received from the neko who had flipped the two of them over and reversed their positions.

"Are you _insane_! Forget it! I'm not doing that! No way baka ushi!" Kyou yelled, his face beet red in anger.

Removing the hands around his neck, Haru sat up and placed a small kiss on the tip of Kyou's nose. The ushi cupped the side of Kyou's face with one hand and stroked his thumb over the flushed cheek. "But kitten, you'd look even sexier with them…." Haru quirked an eyebrow at the furious face before him. "Alright then, forget the piercings, for now." Red eye's narrowed at this, remaining suspicious. "Go down on me kitten."

Kyou's eyebrows furrowed together, "Eh?" Haru gathered the confused neko to him and licked one ear before whispering exactly what he wanted Kyou to do.

•••

Outside the room, Shigure and Ayame had glued their ears to the closed door. Expansive smiles covered their faces as they listened in.

"Nipple rings?" Ayame drooled, his eyes scrunching up happily to the mental imagery his brain was producing.

Shigure whispered back to the hebi, "Shhh! They're getting to the good part!"

Ayame's brows rose as he tried unsuccessfully to banish the image of the neko with _those _particular piercings from his mind. "Nipple rings…"

•••

There couldn't be anything more gratifying, Haru contemplated, than seeing Kyou's pink tinged lips wrapped around his length. Well, besides being inside the neko, the ushi conceded to himself. Haru massaged the back of Kyou's orange topped head as he watched the smaller boy's lips move up and down over the pale flesh of his erection. Kyou was kneeling between the ushi's legs, one hand following the path of his lips since he could only fit a portion of the flesh into his throat without gagging.

Brushing the ginger bangs back from the neko's face, Haru moaned softly at the sight of closed eyes and the countenance that was suntanned skin and deep flush mingled together as Kyou concentrated on his task. Letting the back of his black and white haired head rest against the wall behind him; Haru kept his eyes on the face between his thighs. Even as his gray eyes went out of focus as Kyou's tongue rubbed against his flesh in its travels.

Ruby eyes fluttered open and shone with desire as Kyou looked into Haru's eyes. The ushi groaned as the questing tongue teased the slit at the head of his erection, then Kyou lowered himself down as far as he could go and purred. Haru almost came from the simple action and grasped the sides of Kyou's face, bringing the neko's lips up to meet his own in a hungry kiss.

Kyou was breathing heavily when Haru broke the kiss. He felt the ushi's hand skim over his back to the tight ring of flesh between his buttocks. The feel of his own straining flesh rubbing against Haru's, and the ushi fingering him caused Kyou's breath to hitch.

"Kitten, I need to be inside you, now." It was a command which Kyou had no problem answering. The neko started licking and nipping at the side of the ushi's neck as Haru reached over to retrieve the tube of lube. "Stop me if your legs hurt."

Nodding slightly against the warm neck, Kyou felt the hand return, two slick fingers plunged into him with hurried movements.

•••

Back on the other side of the door, the inu and the hebi had their mouths opened with long trails of drool starting to pool on the floor below them.

"Camera…need to setup the camera…" Ayame whispered.

Shigure wiped away the trail of drool with his kimono sleeve as he commented, "Hidden camera….book research, yes"

The two held their noses and covered their mouths as they suppressed simultaneous chuckles.

•••

Haru had the neko on his back again, to keep as much pressure off Kyou's legs as possible as he thrust into him. The neko was extremely tight after going so long without sex, and Haru was enjoying each spazaming clench around his length as Kyou readjusted to him. Soon he was quickly pounding into the flesh beneath him, hitting the neko's g-spot and causing Kyou's voice to escalate. The neko's fingers were digging into his back; Haru's own hands were on either side of Kyou's hips, pulling the suntanned body against him as he rocked into the slippery warmth.

All thoughts of the small discomfort in his ankles were thrown to the wind as Kyou reveled in the blissful feeling of having Haru finally inside him again. Each calculated thrust against his prostrate was worth the wait he had suffered when Haru had told him there wouldn't be any sex until the stitches were removed. Kyou's toes curled as he was filled repeatedly by the invading thickness of his lover. White spots erupted behind his closed eyelids as he felt himself reaching climax.

When the neko's voice gave out on him and only insensible moans of pleasure issued forth, Haru knew his kitten was close. The ushi doubled his efforts as the inner muscles around him started contracting again. The two came in unison, Haru with a sigh of pleasure and Kyou screaming the ushi's name in orgasm.

•••

Shigure used the end of his kimono to blot up the blood that was trickling from Ayame's nose. "I should get another camera, ne Aya dear? More angles to watch from" The inu whispered to the dumbstruck hebi.

Ayame's lip twitched in delight, "Uh-hu"

•••

After they had gotten their breathing under control, Haru pulled out of the shaking neko, spooning the smaller boy against him to cuddle in the aftermath of their joining. It felt so right having Kyou pressed up against him, one of the suntanned hands gripping the pale arm that held him close. Haru rested the side of his face on the soft orange hair, just enjoying the moment. "You okay?" The ushi asked, letting his gray eyes close.

Kyou didn't feel anything besides the warm satisfaction that spread throughout his body as he sleepily mumbled, "M'fine." To assure the ushi.

Nuzzling his nose into the carroty hair Haru asked, "Gonna get something to eat, you want anything kitten?"

Reluctantly letting the ushi move away from the bed to put on his cloths, Kyou raked his red eyes over his lover's body, shaking his head in a silent no to answer the ushi. Haru leaned over him after tossing on a shirt and tenderly kissed the neko's smiling lips. "I'll be right back."

As Haru grasped the handle of the door, he couldn't help but think that there was nothing that could ruin the moment. That was, until Shigure and Ayame fell flat on their faces at his feet when he opened the door. The three blinked, Shigure and Ayame appearing guiltily pleased with themselves as they saw the look on Haru's face go from surprise to irritation.

Shigure picked that moment to say, "You weren't kidding when you said he was loud." Ayame vigorously nodded in agreement.

Haru selected that instant to kick the two idiots who were clinging to each other, sending them toppling back into the hall before he slammed the door shut. Haru turned back to Kyou with a guarded smile on his lips. Yeup, his kitten wasn't happy about this.

"You said _what_!" Kyou yelled fists curled into the blankets at his sides.

The neko was furious, and Haru decided that food could wait; he had to calm down his lover first. He knew just the thing that would work.

•••

Downstairs in the kitchen, Shigure and Ayame had similar expressions plastered on their faces. "Again?" Ayame quipped to the inu.

Shigure sipped some tea before turning to the hebi, "Ah! Virile youth! To be young again!"

Ayame couldn't help but giggle, "And much safer down here, Gure! But you _will_ need to set up your 'hidden camera'!"

The two cackled to themselves as they continued listening to the activities going on upstairs. It was much safer indeed.

•Owari•


	14. Gaiden III

**Sometimes It Be That Way**

_Gaiden_

It was the small things in life that mattered Ayame had said. Kyou deliberated the hebi's uncharacteristic wisdom as he sat playing La Pucelle on the couch. Haru lounged before him on the floor, both arms over either side of the neko's legs gently rubbing one knee as he attempted to get his fiancé to hand over the controller.

"Come on kitten, I want to play my new Evil Dead game." Haru rubbed the back of his black and white haired head against the neko's stomach. "It's called 'Fist Full of Boomstick', how can you resist that?"

Kyou dropped his eyes down to the ushi's gray ones with a raised eyebrow, then put the matter to rest in his mind. "No. Prier demands to be an Overlord, and until she is, Ash can wait." Haru's mouth dropped open slightly at this as Kyou went back to playing his game.

"You're taking this game way too seriously kitten. Give it a rest." Haru tried again.

Kyou snorted lightly, "After that rant about godly power, you're one to talk." Haru sighed and went back to watching the neko advance through the dark world. He had given it his best shot after all.

The ps2 screamed silently at the ushi that it had _finally_ won the day.

Haru's mind drifted to a recent topic between the two and he figured he'd give that a fighting shot as well. At the very least, Kyou would just smack him and tell him to forget it. "Kitten?" He started, drawing random shapes on the neko's cargo-pant covered leg.

Something was up, that much was easy enough to guess on Kyou's part. It was either the game Haru wanted to play, or that _other_ issue the ushi had been pressing him for. "What." Was the terse reply.

"Let me take you to get those piercings?" Haru smiled broadly at him and Kyou wondered how he could have denied the ushi for so long.

He was momentarily glad of Ayame's helpful objective view on the topic as the neko let his arms wind around Haru's neck. "Tell you what, I _will_ get them. But you have to do something for me."

Gray eyes widened as the neko finally agreed to the piercing and he smiled blithely, "Sure kitten, anything."

_Ah-ha_, Kyou's thoughts supplied,_ got you now._ "You're paying for it, _and_ you'll get your tongue pierced."

Haru's smile wavered as considered the option for an entire second then it was back full force, "Let's go."

•••

Kyou couldn't help but wonder if he made the right decision in letting Haru take him to get pierced. Even if he was getting something out of the bargain, the thought still scared him a bit. He crossed his arms over his chest and shivered to himself as his mind dwelt on what was about to happen. Haru opened the door to the piercing and tattoo parlor and followed the neko inside.

"Yo! Can I help you?" Came from the service representative behind the counter who had been reading some sort of magazine or comic.

Haru grinned, "Yeah, nipple rings for him, tongue pierced for me."

"Follow me yo." Was the drawled answer.

The service rep opened the door to one of the piercing booths and motioned for the two to enter. "So who's first?"

•••

Kyou was seriously entertaining idea's of second thoughts as he watched what could only be described as a big needle pierce Haru's tongue and a titanium post be driven through the fresh wound. It looked like it _really_ hurt. He wondered how Haru had sat still through the whole process without flinching.

Then, it was his turn. He was instructed to sit back on the table and lift his shirt. Kyou did so with a rather nice blush staining his cheeks. The neko tried to get his breathing under control as he turned his face to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. Haru had a hand on his ribcage just in case the neko made any sudden movements. The ushi's other pale hand was in a death grip that Kyou wasn't about to let up on. "Kitten, you're crushing my hand."

"Shut up." Weakly came from Kyou.

When the first nipple was punctured, Kyou drew in his breath harshly then bit down on his bottom lip. Dear god, it _did_ hurt! His brain screamed at him. Even being prepped with ice to numb the sensitive area, Kyou thought he might just faint from the nauseous feeling eating away at the pit of his stomach.

He would have jumped when the second nipple was pierced and the ring slid through the new hole if Haru hadn't been holding him down. Crimson eyes remained shut until the one doing the piercing told him, "You can open your eyes now, you're all set."

When Kyou did open his eyes, the first thing he saw was Haru smiling down at him. He deftly reached up and lightly smacked the ushi across the face. "What was that for kitten?" Haru asked looking slightly hurt.

Kyou narrowed his eyes and got up from the table, "For the pain, baka." Haru chuckled and followed the irate neko from the room to pay.

•••

At the register, the service rep collected the money and started going over the proper care procedures for the piercings. When Haru asked, "What about sex?" Kyou covered his face in his hands as a deep hue of red blossomed on his face.

The service rep could do no more than close her eyes and smile blankly at the two as blood dribbled from her nose in an immediate cause and effect reaction. "Uh…uh…" Was the intelligent reply.

Another girl wandered in from the backroom of the shop with a box of tissues, turning the redheaded girls face towards her and dabbing at the blood. "As for sex," She went over that with Haru and reiterated to Kyou that yanking at the rings could splice his nipples in two if he wasn't careful, to which Kyou gave her a horrified wide eyed stare. Then she stuck tissues up the redhead's nose to stem the flow of blood.

Haru lead Kyou away from the shop, rolling the new piercing around his mouth as he got a feel for it. Kyou looked back with a grimace at the name of the store, 'A&L's Tattoo and Piercing Parlor' the sign read. "Remind me _never_ to step foot in that place again." Kyou muttered darkly. Haru grinned thinking about how right he had been about the nipple rings his fiancé now sported.

Back inside the shop, A handed L back the doujinshi she had been reading. "You're such a fangirl." She commented casually.

L nodded before going back to her smut-dj. "As are you my Führer, as are you."

•Owari•


	15. Gaiden IV

**Warning: **Explicit content - if you are too young to be reading sexually graphic material, skip this chapter and move along.

* * *

**Sometimes It Be That Way **

_Gaiden_

Ayame was so right, so right. Kyou pushed the thought out of his mind as his fiancé ran his tongue ring down the length of his erection. The ball of the piercing rubbed against the sensitive skin and pressed into his flesh, increasing the pleasure that was overwhelming the neko's body.

Haru reached a hand up to toy with the gold rings, gently rubbing a finger under the ring at the point where the gold disappeared into the neko's nipple. Electric like pulsing emanated from the spot as the nerves were stimulated. Kyou was gasping in desire filled agony as he started pumping into the warm mouth encasing his length.

When the neko came, Haru released his hold on Kyou's nipple to fondle the silken sac between Kyou's legs. After swallowing the salty seed, the ushi freed the flaccid length and began running the silver tip at the juncture between the flesh he was fondling and the neko's nether region.

"Oh god…" Kyou weakly muttered.

Haru lifted himself over the prone body of his fiancé and smiled down at him. "Not quite kitten." The ushi captured Kyou's panting mouth and started a thorough search, letting his hands wander back to the neko's nipples before pulling away. "Ready for round two?"

•••

Kyou was relaxing downstairs, lightly sleeping on the floor of the porch as the soreness of the mornings activities started to abate. Haru had showered and left for school soon after, not having time to grab breakfast since the time had been better spent. Or at least that's what he told Tohru when she asked why he had to leave in such a rush.

So Kyou had lethargically gotten up after an hour of recovering, finally making it to the shower himself. The neko didn't bother with breakfast either, deciding the day was much too nice and he wasn't all that hungry. He found a spot on the porch and let sleep overtake him. Before he did, the thought he had before flashed through his mind, Ayame was so right.

•••

Yuki stepped over the sleeping neko who had one hand thrown over his eyes to block out the sun as he slept. The nezumi stopped suddenly when his eyes were drawn to the slight indentations under the neko's shirt. Actually, that was one of Haru's shirts his thoughts corrected.

Bending at his knees, Yuki examined the area covered by the black shirt before lightly running his finger over a hidden ring. One tanned hand snatched Yuki's away and red eyes alight with fury bore into his surprised ones.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kyou yelled, quickly getting to his feet and backing away from the nezumi.

Yuki got up and pointed at Kyou's chest, a small smile on his lips. "Let me see."

Kyou blinked in response before growling out, "No way kuso nezumi."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Yuki cleared his throat before saying, "Shigure, Kyou got piercings."

Instantaneously, the inu appeared from the open door, a maniacal grin plastered across his face. "Show meeeee!" He said in his singsong voice before attempting to pull up Kyou's shirt.

The neko stopped the inu with a well placed foot to the face. Kyou turned around and stomped from the room grumbling to himself about the idiots he lived with.

•••

Ayame had decided to go visit his brother for some bonding. He was a little surprised to see Shigure and Yuki with similar expressions on their faces in the living room after Tohru had let him in. "Why the long faces?" The hebi asked sitting down next to Shigure.

Instant tears started falling from the inu's eyes as he told Ayame, "Kyou-kun got piercings and he won't show us!"

The hebi's eyes lit up, "Really? Where is he?" Shigure pointed to the kitchen and Ayame practically floated through the door.

Ayame tapped Kyou on the shoulder and the neko turned, narrowing his eyes as he put the carton of milk back in the fridge. The hebi leaned close to Kyou and conspiratorially whispered, "So did Ha-kun get his tongue pierced too?"

Blushing, Kyou nodded and whispered back, "You were right."

Gold eyes sparkled as Ayame pointed at Kyou's shirt. "Can I see them?"

Kyou cocked his head to the side in thought. At least the hebi had asked nicely he decided; pulling up his shirt and fixing his eyes to the side as Ayame inspected the gold rings. "They look…really _really_ good." The hebi said clasping his hands together in delight.

Giving the hebi a dry smile, Kyou decided he would go meet Haru since school would be done soon. He didn't want to deal with these idiots any longer. At least he could count on Haru's black side going postal on the two in the living room if they tried anything else.

•••

Ayame floated back into the living room and took a seat next to Shigure again. The hebi didn't know anything was amiss until, "He showed _you_!" Was demanded from the inu and nezumi.

Handing the hebi a tissue, Shigure pointed to the blood that was dripping from Ayame's chin as it evacuated his body through his nose. "Yeah they look soooo good" Ayame helpfully supplied with a wide smile. "Oh! And Ha-kun got his tongue pierced!"

"What!" Came in unison from the two.

Ayame grinned gleefully at them, "And let me tell you why..."

•••

Unfortunately for Kyou, it would only be a matter of time before the inu and nezumi eventually saw the piercings, but at least he would be satisfied with the fact that Haru _did _go medieval on them.

But _that_ is a story for another day.

•Owari•


End file.
